Amnesia: A new life
by HarukaSou
Summary: Tiempo después de la muerte de Yui Komori una nueva chica llega a la mansión Sakamaki, con un pequeño detalle, no tiene recuerdos de su pasado. Con una nueva vida por delante, tiene que pasarla con aquellos vampiros sádicos, ¿qué pasará con ella? ¿soportará su estadía con los hermanos Sakamaki? OC y muchas sorpresas más les espera ¡lean y averigüen!
1. Nueva vida

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de este maravilloso juego/anime, este fic lo estuve pensando/planeando desde diciembre, pero nunca pensé escribirlo, mucho menos publicarlo, hasta que por fin me decidí xD. Espero les guste mi idea y disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Nueva vida**

-Tienes que tener mucho cuidado; después de todo, ella es…

Voces se oían desde esa gran habitación, provocando que una joven chica quien yacía en una cama despertara y abriera con dificultad sus ojos lentamente, adaptándose a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Pensó mientras observaba obtusamente a las dos personas a quienes oyó hablar - ¿Quiénes son? – Siguió preguntándose a ella misma.

Ella tenía el cabello negro hasta por debajo de los hombros, con mechones en su frente de un lado, sus ojos eran grises y su piel blanca.

-Oh, despertaste – Le habló una de las personas acercándose a ella, era un hombre mayor, vestido formalmente, cabello corto y rubio, con anteojos – Que bueno que estés bien – Le dijo amablemente, sonriéndole.

-Disculpe, ¿dónde me encuentro? – Le preguntó al señor desconocido.

-Este amable señor te encontró en muy mal estado inconsciente y te trajo a este hospital, yo soy el doctor Shigeru – Le explicó la otra persona que se encontraba hablando con el primer hombre, cargaba puesto una bata blanca, de cabello oscuro y corto, ojos oscuros y usaba unos anteojos.

-¿I-inconsciente? – Se sorprendió ante eso – No recuerdo nada…

-¿A qué te refieres con que "no recuerdas nada"? – Le preguntó el de cabellera oscura.

-Nada, no recuerdo nada… - Hizo una pausa – No sé quién soy ni de dónde vengo – Declaró con esperanza de que le ayudaran en su problema. Los miró fijamente esperando respuestas.

-Mmm – El doctor Shigeru acomodó sus lentes mientras analizaba la situación – Todo indica que sea cual sea la razón por la que cayeras inconsciente provocó en ti una pérdida de memoria, tienes amnesia – Le explicó mientras sacaba una libreta donde empezó a escribir.

-¿Amnesia? – Abrió sus ojos con impresión - ¿No podré recuperar mis recuerdos? – Preguntó nerviosa.

-Nunca se sabe con exactitud – Dejó de escribir en su libreta y la miró – Hay personas que duran horas, días, semanas, meses, años con amnesia… - Le declaró provocando que su piel temblara, bajó su mirada decepcionada – Además… - Habló provocando que levantara su mirada nuevamente – No encontramos ninguna identificación tuya, así que no sabemos tu nombre ni de dónde vienes, tampoco si tienes familia – Le dijo causando más desilusión en ella, no tenía ni con quien comunicarme para saber su estado.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasará conmigo? – Le preguntó al doctor con preocupación.

-Pues…

-Yo puedo encargarme de su cuidado – Interrumpió el señor de cabellera rubia, quien la había encontrado.

-¿C-cómo? – La impresionó ante lo que dijo.

-No me he presentado, mi nombre es Tougo Sakamaki – Le dijo amablemente – Es un placer conocerte.

-El placer es mío… - Iba a decir su nombre hasta que irónicamente recordó que no sabía cuál era.

-Bueno, viendo las circunstancias, tendrás que quedarte un tiempo, quizá una semana en este hospital. No sabemos si lesiones u otros efectos secundarios aparezcan – Dijo el doctor quien empezó a escribir nuevamente en su libreta – El señor Tougo se encargará de ti, hasta que sepamos de tu familia o cualquier otra persona relacionada contigo. Ya que no sabemos tu nombre, entonces tendrás que nombrarte a ti misma.

-¿Eh? – Parpadeó varias veces ante sus palabras.

-Lo que oíste, puedes escoger el nombre que quieras, hasta que averigüemos o recuerdes tu verdadero nombre – Le explicó.

-Es que no sé cómo nombrarme… - Admitió apenada.

-Haruka… ¿te parece bien ese nombre? – Le recomendó el señor Tougo.

-Haruka… - Repitió casi en susurro.

-Siempre dije que sí tenía una hija le pondría ese nombre – Dijo formando una sonrisa amable en su rostro provocando que también ella sonriera, por primera vez desde que despertó en ese lugar.

-Está bien, que sea Haruka – Aceptó sin más.

**-UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS-**

Después de un tiempo en el hospital, la chica nombrada Haruka, saldrá de allí. En toda la semana Tougo la visitaba todos los días, hablaban un poco y le dejaba libros para no aburrirse, como realmente no había nada que hacer Haruka leyó por completo varios libros de los que ya perdió la cuenta, lo que más le llamó la atención es que la mayoría eran sobre historias sobrenaturales o de fantasía, cosas que los seres humanos ven como ficticias. A su parecer, sería interesante poder ver cosas como esas en el mundo real, pensó.

-Señorita Ishida, permítame ayudarla con su equipaje – Le dijo un hombre con traje formal, el cual Tougo había ordenado a buscarla, Ishida fue el apellido que acordaron que tendría.

-¡Oh, sí! – Le respondió Haruka a la persona que la llevaría hasta la casa de Tougo, se dio una rápida mirada en el espejo, viendo como le quedaba el vestido blanco con puntitos negros que le había regalado Tougo, le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas, era precioso.

El ayudante cargó su equipaje y empezó a caminar hasta el automóvil, lo siguió hasta la salida y vio cómo colocaba su equipaje en una limosina negra.

-¿Una limosina? – Parpadeó dos veces con confusión.

-¿No se va a montar? – Le preguntó el conductor.

-A-ah… sí – Rápidamente se subió en la parte de atrás observando la cantidad de espacio que había, los asientos parecían camas.

El conductor encendió la limosina y empezó a conducir, Haruka observaba con detenimiento la ciudad, cada edificio, casa, personas, animales, todo era nuevo para ella, esto era como comenzar de nuevo su vida, sin saber nada de su pasado.

-Espero todo marche bien – Pensó intentando ser positiva – Después de todo, Tougo-san ha sido muy amable conmigo, pero, mandarme a vivir con sus hijos es algo…

La limosina frenó por el semáforo en rojo.

-Tougo-san tiene 6 hijos de mujeres distintas, no ha tenido suerte con el matrimonio. Si mal no recuerdo, los dos primeros son de la misma madre, luego vienen los trillizos y de ultimo el menor con una madre también distinta.

El semáforo cambió la luz a verde y la limosina siguió su curso.

-Mi amnesia no me deja recordar mi familia, amigos, o personas en quienes pude confiar, si alguna vez lo hice, no sé si confiar plenamente en Tougo-san, pero supongo que una persona que te salvó de un estado crítico en las calles de Japón no puede ser una persona mala ¿o sí? Es por eso que acepté un poco inconforme su idea de llevarme a vivir con sus 6 hijos; además…

-"Tienes que tener mucho cuidado; después de todo, ella es…"

Recordó esas palabras que tal vez estaban referidas a ella.

-Por alguna razón siento que esta es la decisión correcta, aunque sienta nervios.

-Señorita Ishida, hemos llegado – Dijo el conductor, Haruka vio que la limosina estaba ya dentro de lo que se puede llamar una mansión.

-¿¡Una mansión!? – Dijo alarmada - ¿Este es el lugar? ¿Está seguro?

-¿No sabía que Tougo-sama era una persona adinerada? – Le preguntó mientras abría la puerta para que saliera.

-N-no… Nunca me lo mencionó – Dijo más calmada mientras salía de la limosina.

-Pues así es, él es un famoso político – Agregó el "chofer" y bajó su equipaje - ¿Quiere que la acompañe? – Le preguntó educadamente.

-¡N-no! No se preocupe… - Le respondió sin saber realmente porque dijo eso, cuando estaba aún más nerviosa sabiendo que era una familia adinerada.

Tomó sus maletas y se dirigió a la entrada, tocó la puerta pero nadie abrió.

-Sólo espero sean amables como Tougo-san – Pensó mientras tocaba nuevamente la puerta, la mansión tenía un aspecto de antigüedad, justo como le gustaba ver en los libros que leía, iba a tocar nuevamente pero la puerta se abrió sola, con temor se decidió a entrar - ¡Disculpen! – No recibió respuesta alguna – Quizá duerman, aunque aún es de tarde – Analizó la situación.

El interior de la mansión realmente le gustaba, era un ambiente muy distinto al del hospital, empezó a recorrer la mansión admirando cada detalle, sin darse cuenta llegó a la sala de estar.

-Me encanta este lugar, verlo en persona es muy distinto a verlo en imágenes de un libro – Dijo emocionada.

-Oye – Escuchó una voz atrás de ella provocando que volteara con miedo.

-¿Q-quién eres? – Preguntó automáticamente al ver a un joven con el cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, se sonrojó por lo lindo que era.

-¿Ah? Yo debería preguntar eso, yo vivo aquí – Le dijo enojado.

-A-ah, pues yo…

-Ya no importa, viniste justo a tiempo – Se acercó a me ella tomándome del brazo, se impresionó por lo fría que era su mano – Ya me estaba empezando a dar hambre – Dijo formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡A-aléjate! – Se soltó de su tacto con brusquedad y se alejó de él.

-Oh, pero que mal educada. Primero entras en propiedad ajena sin permiso, luego te sueltas de Ore-Sama e intentas huir – La miró como si le divirtiera – Escucha bien, no puedes desobedecerme – Empezó a acercarse a ella nuevamente provocando que se alejara más atemorizada.

-Ooh ~ Ayato-kun pareces divertirte con tu nueva presa, ¿podría unirme? – Habló otra voz más alejada, tanto el pelirrojo como Haruka voltearon a ver.

-Cállate, no te metas, yo la vi primero – Le respondió con enojo.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es una chica muy linda, me dan ganas de comerla ahora mismo – Le dijo a Haruka, sin saber ella si tomar eso como un cumplido.

-¡Ah! – Se asustó al sentir que le olfateaban, se alejó y observó al mismo chico que se supone le había hecho un cumplido, tenía también el cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, usaba un sombrero.

-Y huele tan bien fufu – Sonrió placentero.

-¿C-cómo apareciste tan rápidamente atrás mío? – Le preguntó.

-Hay algo que huele muy bien… Provoca que me de hambre… - Se escuchó otra voz desconocida, Haruka buscó con la mirada de dónde provenía aquella voz.

-¡Ah! – Nuevamente se asustó y se alejó al sentir a alguien atrás suyo oliéndola.

-Con que eres tú… Hueles dulce, ¿verdad, teddy? – Un chico con el cabello y ojos morados quien acababa de olfatear a Haruka le preguntaba a su oso de peluche si en verdad ella olía dulce.

-No sé si estas personas son extremadamente raras o me están jugando una broma – Pensó mientras miraba la situación.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Quién hace tanto ruido!? ¡No dejan dormir! ¿Y qué es ese fuerte olor a humano? – Otra voz desconocida se oyó, la chica se giró y pudo ver a un chico muy enojado de cabello blanco con un mechón tapando uno de sus ojos – Así que eres tú la que huele así…

-¿S-sí? – Respondió nerviosa lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-¡No interrumpas cuando hablo! – Golpeó la pared agrietándola, eso sí asustó a Haruka mucho más que lo demás.

-Ah mira lo que hiciste hermanito, de nuevo dejándote llevar por tus emociones – Le dijo el chico del sombrero.

-¿D-dijiste hermano? ¿Son todos ustedes hermanos? – Preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Ah? Sí, lo somos ~ - Le respondió el del sombrero.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo? – Un chico pelinegro con lentes se acercó a ellos – Al menos podrían comportarse con la invitada.

-Al menos alguien tiene modales en esta casa – Pensó Haruka – D-disculpe, ¿esta es la mansión Sakamaki? – Le pregunté al chico con anteojos.

-Estás en lo correcto – Le respondió sin más.

-Es que me dijeron que tendría que vivir aquí...

-¿Vivir aquí? No he oído nada de eso – Le admitió.

-¿Eh? – Se sorprendió ante esa respuesta – sí, es cierto que el Tougo-san me avisó un día antes que viviría aquí, pero aun así debió avisarles – Pensó.

-No hagan ruido, intento dormir – Otra voz se oyó y Haruka se giró observando a un rubio durmiendo en el sofá.

-Shu, ¿sabes algo sobre esto? – Le preguntó el chico de cabello oscuro.

-Sí… - Dijo con pereza el rubio.

-Explica – Le ordenó el de anteojos.

-Esa persona me dijo que una chica con amnesia se quedaría a vivir aquí – Su voz era muy perezosa – se quedará aquí hasta que recupere su memoria, o algo así… – Terminó de explicar.

-De nuevo no nos dices la información que deberíamos saber antes de que llegue un invitado – Le regañó el de anteojos – Mis disculpas, permíteme presentarnos, él es el hermano mayor Shu – dijo indicándole al rubio que estaba en el sofá cómodamente dormido – Yo soy el segundo hermano, Reiji – Acomodó sus lentes – Los trillizos, Laito – Dijo refiriéndose al del sombrero.

-Espero nos divirtamos, Kitsune-chan ~ – Le guiñó el ojo provocándole un leve sonrojo, pero frunció el ceño al darse cuenta la manera en que la había llamado.

-Kanato – Dijo refiriéndose a él chico de menor estatura con un oso de peluche

-La próxima vez déjame probarte – Su mirada la confundía, se veía tierna y a la vez tenebrosa.

-Ayato – Dijo refiriéndose a el primer chico que se encontró.

-No creas que escaparás tan fácil de Ore-sama – Le dijo a Haruka dejándola perpleja sin saber que significarían esas palabras realmente.

-Y el ultimo hermano, Subaru – Haruka observó con miedo al que aunque no lo parecía el menor de los hermanos.

-Tsk, piérdete – Dijo con enojo.

-Le hace falta más educación que a los demás – Pensó mientras observaba un poco a los hermanos.

-Qué falta de cortesía, aún ni sabemos tu nombre – Le dijo el llamado Reiji.

-¡A-ah, discúlpenme! Mi nombre es Ishida, Haruka, es un placer – Hizo una reverencia.

-No puede ser, después de todo, esta señorita sin modales se quedará con nosotros – Se quejó el segundo hermano – Tendré que disciplinarla minuciosamente.

-Pero hay que admitir que es muy linda – Laito nuevamente le hacía lo que se podría llamar como un ¿cumplido?

-No tiene tanta cantidad, pero al menos no es plana – Comentó Ayato.

-¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó sin entender.

-¿Eres tonta? Pues claro que me refiero a tus pechos – Le declaró haciendo que se sonrojara gravemente, es cierto que no tenía tanto pecho pero no era para decirlo en voz alta.

-Ah, esa expresión… ¿estás intentando tentarme Kitsune-Chan? – Le dijo Laito acercándose a ella.

-¿Q-qué haces? ¿Y por qué me llamas "Kitsune-Chan"? – Le dijo nerviosa.

-Es que eres toda una zorrita, o prefieres que te diga ¿Kitsu-Chan? – Le preguntó mientras se acercaba más.

-Hey, sabes que la vi primero, así que por ende seré el primero en probarla – Le dijo Ayato apartándolo.

-Siempre tan egoísta Ayato-kun – Le dijo casi en un puchero.

-¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres con "probar primero"? – Le preguntó a Ayato – Empiezo a pensar que tal vez venir no haya sido buena idea – Pensó – ¡S-su padre dijo que no me harían daño! – Dijo intentando defenderse de lo que sea que quisieran hacerme.

-¿Nuestro padre? – Dijo formando una sonrisa en su rostro, Ayato – Desde ahora en adelante eres mí comida, no me importa lo que digan los demás.

-¡Sigo sin entender a qué te refieres con eso! ¿Acaso son caníbales? – Pensó que bromeaban, así que les preguntó bromeando.

-¿Aún no te das cuenta? – Ayato le sonrió mostrando su dentadura, pero lo que más lograba ver eran unos enormes colmillos, colmillos parecidos a….

-Somos vampiros – Sentenció el mayor, Shu.

-¿Vampiros? – Se echó para atrás - ¿En verdad existen? – Mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión.

-Si nuestro padre te envió aquí es porque ahora eres nuestro alimento – Dijo Reiji haciéndola sentir más temor.

-¿Acaso Tougo-san me ha engañado? – Pensó Haruka con tristeza.

-Tus reacciones son tan interesantes ¿quieres que te pruebe que de verdad existimos? – Le preguntó Laito quien la miraba seductoramente.

-N-no sé qué creer – Dijo nerviosa la chica – Perdí mi memoria, ni siquiera sé si antes sabía de la existencia de los vampiros – Pensó.

-Esos ojos grises tuyos son tan atrayentes, quiero mirarlos más de cerca – Laito apareció de repente al frente suyo.

-¡Aléjate! – Lo empujó y se alejó de él, de cierta manera sentía que la desnudaba con la mirada.

-Ya basta, dejen el desastre – Todos voltearon a ver a Reiji quien había dado la orden - Todos ustedes, deberían mejor empezar a arreglarse para ir a la escuela, y tú también – Le dijo a Haruka con voz autoritaria.

-¿Escuela? – Dijo confundida – Ahora que lo pienso el no saber si tuve una vida escolar con amigos es muy triste – Pensó.

-Sí, estudiarás en la noche, ya que debes acostumbrarte a la forma de vida de esta casa. A nosotros los vampiros se nos es molesto trabajar durante el día – Le explicó - ¿Entiendes?

-Sí… entiendo... – Desvió su mirada intentando acoplarme a la situación, después de todo no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, no podía huir.

-Bien, al menos entiendes con mayor facilidad. Shu ordenará los trámites para qué empieces hoy, me encargaré de tu uniforme.

-A veces siento que hablaran de otra persona antes de mí, es un presentimiento extraño que no logro explicar, mi estadía en esta casa será un largo tiempo, solo espero recuperar mis recuerdos lo más pronto posible – Se dijo a si misma Haruka, mientras intentaba adaptarse a su nueva vida.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo 1! :)**

**¿Qué tal quedó? ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que si! x3**

**Cualquier tipo de comentario para recomendar, corregir, preguntar que hagan será bien recibido siempre y cuando no falte el respeto :)**

**Se agradecen los reviews x3**

**"Haruka" xD sí, lo sé que pésima imaginación con los nombres tengo :v esta chica pasó por mil nombres y a la final decidí ese Lol pero como aclaratoria diré que no tiene nada que ver conmigo :L HarukaSou y Haruka Ishida son personas distintas de otros mundos paralelos (?)**

**"Kitsune-chan o Kitsu-Chan" Ok, quería que Laito le dijera algún tipo de sobrenombre a la nueva chica que vivirá con ellos, pero Bitch-Chan es muy repetido, Kitsune significa zorro en japonés y Kitsu es como el aullido de un zorro, en fin, le está diciendo a Haruka zorra (zorrita) Lol. Me pareció bonito así que se lo dejé así xD.**

**"No tiene tanta cantidad, pero al menos no es plana" Como verán tampoco quería que Ayato le dijera chichinashi xD tiene pecho, pero no para exagerar.**

**¿Sabías que... este capítulo lo escribí hace como 2 semanas pero pasó por muchas correcciones? O:**

**Bueno sin más que decir ¡Hasta la próxima y que tengan un buen día!**


	2. Encuentros

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el 2do capítulo, espero les guste.**

**~~~Respuestas de Reviews~~~**

**Raven de Acuario: ¡Muchas gracias me alegra que te haya gustado! Mi primer comentario me hizo muy feliz *-* jskajsk espero te agrade este capítulo.**

**Danielle Chocolatt: Gracias por tu review y recomendación x3 para ser sincera estaba planeando hacer este fic en primera persona, pero deseché esa idea y me puse a escribir en tercera persona, pero este capítulo lo escribí en primera persona. Veamos que tal el cambio, espero te agrade.**

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO SERÁ TRABAJADO O ESCRITO CON LOS "POV" ES MI PRIMERA VEZ TRABAJANDO CON ESTO, ASÍ QUE ME GUSTARÍA QUE COMENTARAN QUE LES PARECE ESTA MANERA EN LA QUE LO ESCRIBÍ, RECOMENDACIONES O SUGERENCIAS SON ACEPTADAS, SI NO LES GUSTÓ PUEDO ESCRIBIR NUEVAMENTE COMO EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, ESPERO NO LES MOLESTE Y GRACIAS.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Encuentros**

HARUKA POV

Encontrándome en mí ahora habitación, deje escapar un suspiro mientras acomodaba el lazo del uniforme del instituto donde ahora estudiaría.

-Esto sigue siendo muy extraño, no me siento totalmente cómoda – Dije mientras observaba como me quedaba el uniforme en el espejo, no estaba nada mal, me gustó mucho.

-Estás muy sexy Kitsu-Chan ~ Nunca uses pantalón, ocultaría tus tentadoras piernas ~ – Sentí como cierto pelirrojo me abrazaba de repente por detrás, susurrándome aquellas palabras en el oído provocándome nervios y sintiendo mis mejillas calientes.

-¡S-suéltame! – Me separé de su abrazo rápidamente - ¡Y deja de decirme "Kitsu-Chan"! – Le ordené muy enojada – Mi nombre es Haruka.

-Ahh~ pero si habíamos acordado en que sería como te llamaría, Kit-su-Chan – Me sonrió divertido aquél chico que, aunque fuera apuesto me daba muchos nervios.

-No recuerdo haber acordado eso… - Le reproché en voz baja.

-Oye, maldito pervertido – Dijo el otro pelirrojo quien había aparecido de la nada. Sonará raro, pero ya me estaba empezando a acostumbrar, después de todo era lo que me quedaba hacer si voy a vivir aquí - ¿Qué le haces a mi comida? – Le dijo con enojo aquellas palabras que nunca me gustará que diga: "mi comida".

-No te alteres Ayato-kun, Kitsu-Chan y yo solo nos conocíamos mejor, ¿verdad? – Me guiñó el ojo provocándome un leve sonrojo ¿por qué me provocaba esto ese confianzudo de Laito? De verdad me ponía los nervios de punta.

-Este… - No supe que decir, bajé mi mirada al piso. Me sentía muy incómoda.

-Kitsu-Chan está nerviosa, que expresión tan linda, me hace sentir excitado ~ - Sus palabras, me pusieron aún peor, solo quería que algo viniera y me sacara de aquí ahora mismo antes de que ese chico con mirada pervertida siguiera.

-A ti todo te hace sentir excitado – Le recalcó el último de los trillizos, Ayato.

-Ustedes, ¿a qué hora piensan salir? Llegaremos tarde – Les regañó Reiji quien había aparecido en el medio de Ayato y Laito, o más bien: ¡Mi salvador! No quería seguir aguantando esta situación incómoda. No perdimos más tiempo y nos dirigimos a la limosina.

**-EN LA LIMOSINA-**

-Estas en la misma clase que Subaru – Me indicó Reiji provocando que desviara mi mirada hacia el menor de los hermanos quien me daba miedo – Así que, Subaru, encárgate de dirigirla - Le ordenó.

-Tsk, que molestia – Respondió frunciendo el ceño. Al parecer no le gustaba la idea.

-Y tú, no hagas nada imprudente al menos que quieras un latigazo ¿de acuerdo? - Me advirtió el segundo hermano Sakamaki.

-S-sí… - Le respondí nerviosa bajando mi mirada. Y yo que pensaba que era el que menos asustaba.

**-EN LA ESCUELA-**

Seguí a Subaru hasta la clase, en donde abrió la puerta y entró al salón, después entré yo y pude observar como todos los estudiantes volteaban su mirada hacia Subaru y luego hacia mí, parecían curiosos, empezaron a intercambiar palabras en voz baja, intentando disimular mi incomodes, me dirigí al único asiento que hallé vacío, el último lugar al lado de Subaru quien tenía un lugar hacia la ventana que me hubiera gustado tener, me gustaba mucho mirar por la ventana cuando estaba en el hospital.

_-¿Será su novia?_

_-No estoy segura, vi que salía de la limosina con los demás hermanos Sakamaki._

_-Tal vez es algún familiar de ellos… O novia de alguno de ellos._

_-¡Vas a seguir con eso!_

Escuché murmullos a un lado de mí, dos chicas para nada discretas hablaban inventos sobre mí y los Sakamaki dándome a saber que eran muy "populares". Intenté no prestarles atención, levanté mi mirada y pude observar a una chica más adelante mirándome con una sonrisa, tenía el cabello largo y rojo, sus ojos eran amarillos. Me sentí un poco intimidada pero no pude dejar de mirarla con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Muy bien, todos sentados.

Desvié mi mirada hacia el sensei que había entrado, luego por curiosidad giré de nuevo mi mirada hacia la pelirroja quien ya no me observaba.

-Como se abran dado cuenta, tenemos una nueva integrante en nuestra clase. Por favor, levántate y ven al frente para presentarte – Me ordenó.

-Sí – Afirmé un poco nerviosa y me levanté dirigiéndome hacia al frente, observé a todos los estudiantes quienes me veían intrigados – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ishida, Haruka. Espero nos llevemos bien – Sonreí e hice una reverencia para luego observarlos de nuevo.

_-Es muy linda – Murmuró uno de los chicos._

_-No te ilusiones, seguro es novia de algún Sakamaki – Le dijo otro chico en murmullo._

-Bien, ya puedes sentarte – Me ordenó y obedecí enseguida dirigiéndome al lugar donde estaba antes. Giré de nuevo un poco mi mirada y observé de nuevo a esa chica mirándome con una sonrisa, volteé enseguida mi mirada nuevamente y continué mi camino hasta sentarme.

Las horas pasaron y ya había llegado la hora de regresar a casa, empecé a guardar mis útiles en el bolso hasta que vi que Subaru se me acercó y lo miré.

-Estos son mis apuntes, puedes tomarlos para que te ubiques mejor – Me dijo entregándome un cuaderno, por primera vez lo había visto tranquilo, desde que vi como agrieto la pared pensé que estar tranquilo para él era algo imposible.

-Gracias, Subaru-kun – Le agradecí con una sonrisa tomando el cuaderno, él no dijo nada más, solo salió del salón.

Terminé de arreglar mis cosas y salí del salón, caminaba por el pasillo con destino a la salida.

-Vaya, sí que tienes un olor peculiar – Escuché una voz desconocida provocando que me detuviera y me girara, observando de nuevo a la chica pelirroja – No me extraña que estés con los Sakamaki – Sonrió.

-¿Q-quién eres? – Le pregunté nerviosa.

-Oh, que descortés de mi parte; no me he presentado – Me dijo con un tono apenado en su voz – Me llamó Koizumi, Hikari. Es un placer Haruka.

-Un placer, Hikari-chan – Dije aún nerviosa - ¿A-a qué te refieres con que no te extrañas que estés con los Sakamaki? – Pregunté sintiendo curiosidad.

-Que puedo decir, tu esquicito olor me llegó desde que entraste – Me admitió haciéndome sentir incomoda ¿es qué acaso mi olor se notaba tanto? – Yoru y yo nos preguntábamos de donde venía hasta que te vimos.

-¿Yoru? ¿Vimos? ¿Había alguien más mirándome? – Pregunté confusa ya que no me había dado cuenta de alguien más.

-No exactamente – Sonrió – Yoru, ven aquí, no seas tímido – Le ordenó al susodicho Yoru.

-Sí - Respondió una voz desconocida.

En el mismo instante de haber dado la orden, un chico pelinegro con ojos rojos y una mirada totalmente inexpresiva con un libro en la mano salió de uno de los salones vacíos, se paró justo al lado de Hikari y me miró, con esa mirada que no lograba identificar.

-Soy Akiru, Yoruishi – Su voz era igual de inexpresiva que su mirada.

-Cielos amor, ¿no puedes ser más aburrido? – La chica cuyo nombre era Hikari se abalanzó hacia él abrazándolo, mientras el chico, como si Hikari fuera una pluma no se movió ni un centímetro, solo pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que yo quedé estupefacta por esa acción de la chica – Lo siento, mi novio suele ser odioso con los recién conocidos, bueno la verdad con todos menos conmigo – Me dijo mientras seguía abrazándolo.

-Hika… - La nombró el chico como diciéndole que pare de hablar.

-Y-ya veo… - Les sonreí. Realmente eran muy extraños.

-Ah… Me gustaría seguir charlando pero… ya tenemos que irnos – Me dijo con un tono decepcionado y dejando de abrazar a su novio - ¡Nos vemos mañana ¿sí?! – Tomó del brazo a él pelinegro - ¡Vamos, Yoru! – Lo llevó con ella hacia la salida - ¡Hasta mañana, Haruka!

-Sí, hasta mañana – Me despedí con la mano sonriendo, al ver que se habían ido ya, suspiré. Cosas extrañas me pasan desde que llegue a esa mansión. O más bien, desde que desperté sin mis recuerdos…

-Oye.

-¡KYAA! – De repente me hablan por la espalda, doy la vuelta y grito del susto.

-¡No grites! Podrían pensar que te estoy torturando – Se rio Ayato por mi reacción.

-N-no es divertido… - Le dije apenada. ¿Cuál era la manía de asustarme por atrás?

-Claro que lo es, ver tu cara de miedo… Me emociona – Me admitió con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué haces aún aquí? – Intenté cambiar el tema tan extraño.

-¿Cómo que "qué hago aquí"? ¿No es obvio? Vine a buscarte – Me dijo impresionándome por sus palabras.

-¿Viniste a buscarme? – Parpadeé varias veces.

-Pues claro, una tonta como tú no se aprendería el camino de regreso a casa con solo una ida – Dijo con un tono de voz burlón.

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso…

_Pensaba irme sola sin aún saber el camino de regreso, tonta._

-Bueno, vamos – Me tomó con fuerza del brazo y me llevó con él.

-¡Ayato-kun me estás agarrando muy fuerte! – Me quejé – ¡Suéltame, puedo caminar por mi cuenta!

-Tsk, solo intenta no perderte y seguir mi paso – Dijo soltando mi brazo con brusquedad enojándome pero lo dejé pasar, él por su parte siguió caminando y lo seguí mientras me sobaba el brazo.

**-EN CAMINO A LA MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI, CALLES-**

Mientras caminábamos admiraba todo lo que veía, el cielo oscuro, los parques, edificios, casas, después de todo no conocía nada o no recordaba nada de esto, seguí a Ayato normalmente hasta que me di cuenta que terminamos en un callejón.

-¿Seguro que es por aquí? – Le pregunté desconfiada.

-Solo es un pequeño desvío, tengo hambre - Me respondió.

-¿Por qué no comes cuando lleguemos? ¿O quieres comprar algo? – Pregunté mientras observaba con detalle el callejón oscuro.

-No seas tonta, mi comida está aquí – Sonrió.

-¿Tu comida está aquí…? – No logré entender hasta que Ayato se acercó a mí arrinconándome a la pared dejándome en shock - ¿Q-qué haces? – Pregunté nerviosa.

-Estoy a punto de comerte – Me dijo mientras apartaba mis cabellos dejando a la vista mi cuello – Tu cuello se ve tan apetitoso, eres afortunada, seré el primero en probarte – En un parpadear de ojos se acercó a mi cuello y clavó sus afilados colmillos en él.

-¡AH! – Grité de dolor por lo fuerte que me penetró, sentí como chupaba mi sangre, sin saber por qué, empecé a sentirme extrañamente caliente.

-¡Que sangre tan buena! – Escuché su voz de satisfacción - ¡Quiero más…! – Exigió siguiendo chupando mi sangre.

-¡D-Detente! – Intenté apartarlo, pero su fuerza era mayor, tenían su cuerpo muy pegado del mío -¡A-Ayuda! – Intenté gritar lo más alto posible - ¡P-por fav-vor ay-yuda! – Seguí gritando y moviéndome lo más que pude.

-¡Cállate!

Ayato se separó de mi cuello y subió hacia mí rápidamente, uniendo sus labios con los míos, silenciando mis gritos y deteniendo mis movimientos, mis ojos estaban muy abiertos por la impresión, seguramente mis mejillas estaban rojas, pude saborear la sangre que corría por toda su boca, y no era cualquier sangre… Era mí sangre. No podía creer que este era mi primer beso, o no, realmente no sabía si era mi primer beso, ya que no lo recordaba. Ayato se separó segundos después mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Solo puedes gritar por el placer que te doy, no para intentar zafarte de él; si no quieres que te duela deja de moverte – Mirándome fijamente me dijo aquellas palabras, sin saber por qué, pude notar algo en aquella mirada, se sentía vacía. Él no espero una respuesta de mi parte, solo bajó de nuevo hasta mi cuello para seguir chupando mi sangre.

-Ugh… - Sus colmillos me penetraron nuevamente, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y mordí mi labio para evitar hacer sonidos vergonzosos.

-Joder, esta sangre es… no, no es… Es muy diferente, pero igual o más exquisita… - Mencionó mientras seguía disfrutando de mi sangre.

-No pensé encontrarme a un Sakamaki por aquí – Otra voz fue escuchada, provocando que Ayato dejara de chupar mi sangre y volteara, abrí mis ojos y observé a un joven pelinegro de ojos grises, pude notar que tenía el uniforme del mismo instituto.

-Mukami… - Escuché como Ayato lo nombraba con enojo en su voz.

-¿Mu…kami? – Susurré mientras seguía observando al chico.

-¿Este es el nuevo ganado de los Sakamaki? – Preguntó el chico desconocido.

No sé a qué se refería con "nuevo ganado", lo único que logré entender es que antes de mí, había alguien más...

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Le dijo Ayato con enojo - ¡Lárgate antes de que te destruya! – Le advirtió.

-Solo seguiré mi camino – Dijo el pelinegro empezando a caminar – Nos vemos, ganado – Me dijo mientras se iba del lugar, otra persona que me llama por un sobrenombre que no me agradaba para nada.

-¡Maldición, ya no estoy de humor para seguir con esto, nos vamos! – Empezó a caminar y le seguí sin decirle ni una palabra.

Me alivie porque al menos el encuentro con ese chico me salvó de que chupara más mi sangre, pero no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad… ¿Por qué Ayato estaba tan enojado por su encuentro con ese tal Mukami?

Observé a Ayato quien caminaba delante de mí, evitando preguntarle algo ya que dudo que me responda.

Seguimos nuestro curso hacia la mansión, no cruzamos más palabras, evité mirarlo a la cara así que seguí caminando atrás de él, llevé mi mano hasta mis labios recordando aquél beso, me sonrojé apenada. Aunque no tenga mis recuerdos ¡esto es como un primer beso! No sé cómo comportarme de ahora en adelante con él.

NORMAL POV

La limosina negra seguía su curso hasta su destino, mientras los ya conocidos, Hikari y Yoruishi hablaban.

-¿Es ella? – Preguntó Yoru quién veía por la ventana con un brazo sobre la puerta y su mano sosteniendo su cara.

-Sí, no cabe duda – Le respondió la pelirroja – Entonces debemos…

-Sí – Le afirmó interrumpiéndola.

-Cielos amor, deja de interrumpir cuando hablo – Le dijo Hikari abalanzándosele encima a Yoru.

-Hikari, ¿no puedes esperar a que lleguemos? – La miró con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡No! – Le negó – Es un castigo por interrumpirme.

-Si es que eso se le puede llamar castigo… - Sonrió provocando que Hikari inflara sus mejillas por su burla.

-¡Yoruishi! – Le dijo con una voz de regaño mientras aquella limosina seguía su curso.

* * *

**¡Continuará! **

**¡Espero les haya gustado! Nuevamente, ¡Gracias por sus reviews! :) Me hacen feliz *-* **

**¿Sigo escribiendo de esta manera? ;w; Me gustaría que respondieran ~**

**¿Qué les pareció los dos nuevos personajes? :)**

**¡Extras del capítulo!**

**¿Sabías qué...? *-***

**1-En este capítulo pensé en que Subaru fuera el privilegiado de que le chupara la sangre a la chica, pero Ayato casi me mata cuando supo eso así que cambié de idea (?)ewé de todos modos pronto habrá más cosillas ~ ese Ayato siempre quiere ser el primero -w-!**

**2-Hikari y Yoruishi no estaban planeados en este fic, pero surgieron de la nada mientras dibujaba ewé, Hikari fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió al ver como me quedó el dibujo, mientras que luché con encontrar un nombre para Yoru, a la final un amigo me ayudo con eso o3o.**

**3-Haruka acordó con Karl que su edad sería 17, así que ella debería estar en la clase con los trillizos, pero el Shu se confundió e hizo que terminara estudiando en el salón de Subaru. Así que, prácticamente está "repitiendo un año" Aunque eso ella no lo sabe Lol pobre chica.**

**Es todo y hasta la próxima x3**


	3. Conociendo

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 :D Espero les guste**

**Gracias por los reviews *w* enserio me hacen feliz ;w;**

**~~Respuestas de Reviews~~**

**Sofialexandra15: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Aquí por fin el capi 3 espero te guste :)**

**Raven de acuario: Me alegra que te gustara la nueva forma de escritura *w* seguiré así entonces, no se me hace incomodo ya estoy empezando a acostumbrarme xD Ayato siempre quiere ser el primero ;_; pero no le daré en todo el gusto jojo ~ Y sí, Laito es toda una puta jajaj xD gracias por tu coment, espero te guste este cap :)**

**Danielle Chocolatt: Que bueno que te gustara, a partir de ahora todos serán así :D, tranquila pronto llegará la hora de Subaru también *w*, y sí, espero algún día poder subir unos dibujos de mis personajes de este fic para que puedan verlos mejor, espero te guste este cap.**

**Sin más que decir disfruten el capítulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Conociendo**

Haruka POV

Acostada en la cama, empecé a sentir como los rayos del sol pegaban en mi cara, hice una mueca de disgusto y empecé a abrir mis ojos lentamente adaptándome a la luz, mala idea. Con mucha pereza me giré quedando boca abajo, tapando mi cara con la almohada, era un hecho que no quería levantarme de tan cómoda cama, hasta que recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Ayato, decidí levantarme y me dirigí hacia el espejo, buscando las marcas que me había hecho en el cuello.

-No puede ser… - Dije mientras seguía revisando mi cuello – No están… las marcas que Ayato-kun me hizo ayer con sus colmillos, desaparecieron – Dije con impresión ¿Era esto normal?

-Kitsu-Chan, esos shorts azules hacen que luzcan más tu lindo trasero – Escuché a alguien atrás y sentí como manosearon mi trasero.

-¡KYA! – Grité mientras me volteaba sonrojada y empujaba al culpable - ¿¡Laito-kun, cómo te atreves a tocarme así!? – Le reclamé sin dejar a un lado mi grave sonrojo, observando como se reía descaradamente.

-Ahh~ es que no pude evitarlo, tienes un trasero muy provocativo Kitsu-Chan~ - Sentí que me desnudaba con la mirada.

-¡P-para de llamarme Kitsu-Chan! – Le ordené aún más sonrojada por sus palabras - ¡Mi nombre es Haruka! – Le recordé nuevamente, sin dejar a un lado mí enojo.

-Pero es más lindo llamarte Kitsu-Chan…

Antes de poder hablar, Laito apareció nuevamente cerca de mí y me tiró a la cama con mucha agilidad, como si mi peso fuera el de una pluma, se puso encima de mí y me sostuvo los brazos hacia arriba con fuerza con solo una de sus manos prohibiendo moverme.

-¡Laito-kun, suéltame! – Le supliqué mientras intentaba moverme, él colocó una de sus piernas en medio de las mías y con su mano sobrante tomó mi otra pierna.

-Pero no hemos tenido tiempo de divertirnos, Kitsu-Chan – Vi como lamió sus labios, provocándome un mal presentimiento.

-¡Por favor, déjame ir! – Sentí que mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

-Jajajaja, Kitsu-chan eres muy linda – Siguió riendo – No sé si es tu expresión pero me estoy empezando a sentir excitado – Su cara estaba sonrojada, se acercó a mí con lujuria, empezó a oler mi cabello provocando que empezaba a temblar, se detuvo en mi oreja – Dime Kitsu-Chan ¿dónde quieres empezar? ¿O quieres que descubra por mí mismo donde eres más sensible? – Me susurró seductoramente provocando mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

-D-detente… - Le pedí mientras miraba lo que me hacía con mis ojos humedecidos.

-Eso es imposible Kitsu-Chan – Me siguió susurrando seductoramente – Ya no me puedo detener a este punto – Bajó hasta mi cuello y lo lamió – Empezaremos saboreando tu sangre por aquí~ – Me mordió, provocando que sintiera el dolor de sus colmillos dentro.

-¡Ah! – Cerré mis ojos con fuerza provocando que mis lágrimas salieran, tenía que aceptar que la forma de morder de Ayato y Laito era muy distinta a pesar de ambos ser agresivos y acosadores, su manera era diferente a la hora de acosarme, mordí mi labio mientras él chupaba mí sangre.

-Delicioso, no pensé que tu sangre sería tan exquisita Kitsu-Chan – Siguió succionando mi sangre complacido, se empezó a dejar llevar y con su mano en mi pierna empezó a subir y a masajear mi muslo, haciéndome sentir extraña, no abrí mis ojos, no quería ver esta situación vergonzosa, hasta que me di cuenta que bajó su guarda y dejó mis brazos libres, solo para llevar aquella mano que me sostenía hacia uno de mis senos.

-¡N-no! – Aproveché ese momento para usar mis brazos y empujarlo.

-Vaya, vaya, que desobediente eres Kitsu-Chan – Lamió la sangre que quedaba en sus labios – Yo solo te hacía sentir bien, como te gusta.

-¡No he dicho que me guste! – Lo negué enseguida.

-Tampoco has dicho lo contrario – Se acercó a mí con intención de seguir y yo de huir.

-¡Laito, ven aquí ahora! – Se oyó la voz de Reiji quien llamaba enojado a del sombrero, otra vez puedo decir: ¡Mi salvador!

-Oh, qué lástima… tendremos que continuar después, Kitsu-Chan – Me guiñó el ojo y en un segundo desapareció, dejándome sola, suspiré resignada.

-D-debería ir a arreglarme… - Dije por fin, dirigiéndose al baño mientras pensaba ¿Laito querría hacerme más que eso? Tal vez es algo que no quisiera descubrir después del escalofrío que me proporcionó.

**-HORAS MÁS TARDE, EN LA ESCUELA-**

Iba caminando por los pasillos sola, ya que Subaru se había adelantado.

-¡Buenas noches, Haruka! – Escuché a Hikari muy alegre quien estaba junto con Yoruishi.

-Oh, buenas noches Hikari-chan, Yoruishi-kun – Respondí con una sonrisa amable.

-Hola – Fue lo único que dijo el inexpresivo del novio de Hikari, pensando en cómo aquellos dos podrían formar una pareja, recordé las palabras de Hikari cuando la conocí, la noche anterior: él es así menos con ella.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con los Sakamaki? – Me preguntó sorpresivamente Hikari sin dejar a un lado su sonrisa.

-A-ah… Bien… - Les respondí omitiendo la verdad.

-Ya veo, cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo – Puso su mano en mi hombro, la miré confundida – Puedo ayudarte en lo que sea.

-G-gracias – Le respondí sin entender muy bien porque tan rápido me ofrecía su apoyo si nos acabábamos de conocer, una persona muy amable tal vez.

-¡Bien, entonces vayamos a clases! – Quito su mano de mi hombro y siguió su camino al salón de clases.

-¡Espera! – La detuve provocándose que se volteara la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa? – Me preguntó mirándome con intriga.

-¿Sabes algo del nombre "Mukami"? – Le pregunté esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Oh pues claro que lo sé, te refieres a los hermanos Mukami – Me respondió automáticamente.

-¿Hermanos?

-Sí, son cuatro hermanos, están en años superiores – Acotó – ellos son el mayor, Ruki; Kou, Yuma y Azusa que son un año mayor que nosotras.

-Hmm, ya veo. Gracias… - Respondí mientras quedaba pensativa, ¿ellos serían también vampiros?

-No hay de que – Me miró fijamente – Cabe destacar que, por alguna razón los Sakamaki y Mukami se llevan mal, o por lo menos eso he oído – Terminó de decir en un tono misterioso pero sin dejar su sonrisa.

-¿eh?

Quería preguntar más, ya que el tono de su voz cambió tan extrañamente, pero el timbre para entrar a clases interrumpió.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Como pasa el tiempo mientras nos distraemos hablando, vamos, o llegaremos tarde – Hikari tomó del brazo a su silencioso novio, y lo llevó hacia dirección del salón, no era necesario el chico podía caminar por su cuenta, pero aun así lo hacía.

-¡E-esperen, ya voy! – Salí corriendo hacia el salón apresurada.

**-EN CLASES-**

_-"Por alguna razón los Sakamaki y Mukami se llevan mal" _

En toda la clase aquellas palabras dichas por Hikari rondaban por mi cabeza, por alguna razón sentía que Hikari sabía más de lo que decía.

_-"Mukami…"_

Recordé como Ayato mencionaba esa palabra con odio y rencor en su voz.

¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos? No puedo evitar querer saberlo. Mi mirada estaba perdida hacia el pizarrón, donde el profesor explicaba quién sabe qué. Y ellos dos… Hikari y Yoruishi… Tienen algo extraño.

-Bien, es hora del descanso. Pueden salir – Dio la orden el sensei interrumpiéndome en mis pensamientos y dándome cuenta que no había atendido a nada en la clase.

-Necesito aire fresco – Pensé mientras guardaba mis cosas y salía de allí rápidamente.

**-EN LA AZOTEA-**

-Genial, me gusta este lugar – Dije mientras recorría la azotea y me sentaba en el suelo, sin importar que usara una falda, subí mi mirada hacia el cielo – Cuarto creciente – Dije observando la fase de la luna – Podría intentar… - Saqué de mi bolso un cuaderno y un lápiz y empecé a dibujar atrás de mi cuaderno.

Minutos después, había terminado mi dibujo del cielo iluminado por aquella luna.

-No está mal, sencillo – Admití mientras seguía viendo mi dibujo, luego guardé mis cosas, me levanté y antes de empezar a marcharme observé a alguien un poco alejado tirado en el piso, no pude distinguirlo y me acerqué curiosa, pudiendo ver a Shu dormido plácidamente.

-¡Shu-san! – Lo nombré sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Silencio… ¿no vez que tomo una siesta? – Me dijo lo obvio.

-P-pero, debe ser incomodo estar tirado en el piso – Le dije un poco preocupada.

-No cuando vez unas bragas – Agregó.

-¿eh? – Dije sin entender lo que acababa de decir.

-Deberías ser más prudente al sentarte – Abrió sus ojos y me miró sonriendo – Dejas a la vista de todos tus bragas rosas de niña.

-¡KYA! – Me sonrojé y puse mis manos sobre mi falda.

-Que pereza – Cerró sus ojos nuevamente para seguir durmiendo.

Escuché el timbre que sonó para regresar a clases.

-Shu-san ¿no irás a clases? – Le pregunté al ver que no se levantaba.

-Me da pereza – Me dijo desinteresado.

-¡Pero podrías repetir el año! – Dije intentando convencerlo.

-Ya estoy repitiendo este, me da igual…

-Pero… - Por alguna razón no quería que perdiera clases el rubio y me preocupaba, quería seguir insistiendo.

-Si tanto quieres que vaya, iré si me das un beso – Me condicionó.

-¿¡Un beso!? – Dije sonrojada recordando aquél beso que fue arrebatado la noche anterior por Ayato.

-Si no lo harás, puedes irte.

Lo pensé un momento - ¡Está bien, lo haré! – Me acerqué a Shu y lo besé en la mejilla, él no dijo nada, solo se levantó cumpliendo con lo dicho y dirigiéndose a clases. Sonreí por cumplir lo que dijo, él no es tan malo después de todo.

**-EN LOS PASILLOS-**

Bajaba las escaleras dirigiéndome a mi respectivo salón, hasta que me encontré a alguien provocando que me detuviera.

-Tú eres… - Dije involuntariamente en voz alta mirando al pelinegro Mukami que vi ayer con Ayato, él escuchó mi voz y me miró.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? – Me dijo amablemente, aunque yo la sentí más bien, cortante.

-Ah…no…yo… - No supe que decir, después haber oído las palabras de Hikari me daba miedo hablarle.

-Oh, no me había dado cuenta. Tú eres el nuevo ganado de los Sakamaki – Me dijo.

-¿N-nuevo ganado? - Parpadeé varias veces por sus palabras.

-Efectivamente, solo eres un suministro de sangre para ellos ¿no? – Me respondió – No tienes ningún valor, para ellos, solo eres su ganado.

-¡N-no me llames ganado, no lo soy, mi nombres es Ishida, Haruka! – Me defendí - ¿Tú quién eres para decirme eso?

-No veo lógico que el ganado de otro tenga el derecho de saberlo, pero haré una excepción. Yo soy, Mukami, Ruki – Me dijo, dándome a saber que, como dijo Hikari era el mayor de los Mukami – Se me hace tarde para entrar a clases, no quiero perder más tiempo con el ganado – Empezó a caminar.

-¿Qué eres? – Le dije con temor mientras pasaba y se detuvo justo a mi lado.

-¿No es obvio? Soy un vampiro – Me respondió.

**-EN CLASES-**

_-"¿No es obvio? Soy un vampiro"_

Sus palabras no dejaban de rondar por mi cabeza, después de eso solo se fue, dejándome sola en el pasillo. Así que, son vampiros… ¿enemigos de los hermanos Sakamaki? Me preguntaba una y otra vez.

¡Ya basta, debería atender a la clase! – Pensé y proseguí prestando atención al sensei.

**-DESPUÉS DE CLASES-**

-Que cansado, y mandaron mucha tarea, solo quiero llegar a dormir – Bostecé.

-Oye – Ayato apareció delante de mí sorprendiéndome nuevamente ¿¡por qué hacen tanto eso!? Y más cuando estoy tan distraída - ¿No quieres regresar de nuevo juntos? – Me sonrió acercándoseme como si nada.

Solo al verlo a los ojos y desviar mi mirada hacia sus labios recordé aquél beso que me dio, provocándome nervios. Sonrojándome, empecé a huir de él.

-¡Oye, no huyas! – Lo escuché, pero no le hice caso, seguí corriendo ocultándome en uno de los salones vacíos.

-No puedo verlo a la cara – Pensé nerviosa, con mi respiración algo agitada de tanto correr.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes escapar de mí? – Me dijo Ayato quien apareció detrás de mí, de verdad que soy tonta como para huir sabiendo que pueden aparecer en cualquier lugar automáticamente, pero que puedo decir, fue algo involuntario, no pensé solo actué.

-¡A-aléjate! – Me separe de él quedando acorralada en la pared.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo por el hecho de que chupe tu sangre ayer? – Me sonrió perversamente – Sabes que te gusta.

-¡No es eso! – Dije automáticamente, ¿cómo no podía sentirme nerviosa porque chuparan mi sangre y si por un beso? Tal vez porque ya empezaba a asimilar que los vampiros se alimentaban de sangre humana, por ende sabía que algún día pasaría aunque no lo quisiera.

-¿Entonces qué es? – Me preguntó.

-Y-yo… - No supe que decirle, me sentía apenada.

-¡Dilo rápido! – Me exigió.

-¡Por el beso de ayer! – Admití de una vez – No sé porque eso me pone nerviosa, y no sé cómo actuar contigo – Le expliqué sin mirarlo muy apenada, además de que sé que no significaba nada para él un "simple beso".

-Ah, ¿sólo es eso? – Su tono de voz me dio a saber que lo que pensaba era cierto, no tenía significado para él – No me digas… ¿es tu primer beso? – Me preguntó divertido.

-No lo sé… - Admití avergonzada y con algo de tristeza en mi voz.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – Me miró extrañado.

-Perdí mis recuerdos, así que no sé nada de mi pasado – Le expliqué, aunque ya debería de saberlo por lo que dijo Shu el día en el que llegue.

-Ah, cierto – Recordó – Tch, excusas. Soy tu primer beso ahora, eso es lo importante – Escuché orgullo en su voz y se acercó a mí – Y debes acostumbrarte a ellos, solo déjate llevar – Me besó con la guardia baja.

Ayato empezó a mover sus labios despacio, apoderándose de los míos, sentía mis mejillas calientes, y sin saber porque, obedecí las palabras de Ayato cerrando mis ojos me dejé llevar, una parte de mí no quería continuar, pero por otra parte aceptaba que se sentía muy bien, luego de unos segundos se separó de mí.

-¿Te gusta? – Me preguntó seductor, no sabiendo que responder solo giré mi mirada sonrojada por lo que acababa de hacer, él se acercó de nuevo y me beso cerca de mis labios tentándome.

-A-Ayato-kun – Dije con un débil tono de voz, me sentía vulnerable, ¿es esto lo que se sentía al ser tentada por un chico apuesto? Porque todos los Sakamaki eran apuestos, tenía que aceptarlo.

Antes de Ayato poder continuar, la puerta fue abierta y ambos giramos la vida hacia allá.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían irse – Nos dijo el conserje quien iba a limpiar el salón o más bien: ¡Mi otro salvador de situaciones vergonzosas!

-Tsk, menuda interrupción, hacen que uno pierda las ganas – Se quejó Ayato en voz baja por lo que solo yo lo había oído – Vámonos – Ayato salió del salón y lo seguí.

Ambos sin decir ninguna palabra salimos de la escuela con dirección a la mansión Sakamaki, preguntándome ¿por qué hice eso? Dejarme llevar por Ayato… ¿Fue por miedo? ¿Instinto? ¿O simplemente porque… me gustó? ¡No, no, no y NO! Tal vez solo fue algo del momento. Espero no vuelva a pasar, dejaré de pensar en esto.

* * *

**¡Fin del Capítulo 3! Espero les haya gustado :)**

**¿Qué les parece la llegada de los Mukami? pensé mucho en si ponerlos o no en este fic xD**

**~~ Datos extras ~~**

**1. Reiji llamó a Laito enojado porque se había terminado su té súper especial que había guardado, como eran las 12 del medio día aproximadamente, todos dormían menos esos 2 vampiros, por lo que él era el único culpable jajaja xD **

**2. El conserje que interrumpió al final siempre consigue alumnos así en los salones, en vez de limpiar vigila que nadie esté en los salones haciendo "cosas indebidas" e.e**

**Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo nwn**


	4. ¿Mukami? ¿Dónde?

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí recién salido del horno traigo el capítulo 4 *3* **

**Como siempre, agradezco los reviews que le dan sentido a mi vida de seguir escribiendo ;_;!(?)**

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**Sofiaalexandra15: Gracias por el coment *w* Aún puede que haya romance entre otros personajes, nunca se podrá estar tan seguro jiji~ **

**Raven de Acuario: Gracias *w* Y sí, con estos vampiros nunca te podrás salvar de los abusos ;_; pobrecilla D: pero al menos son sexys(?), las marcas de las mordidas, bueno a medida vaya recuperando sus recuerdos sabrá el porque de ello :D pero por el momento es una niña especial(?) xD, jskjaks mamá Reiji siempre moriré de risa con eso XD**

**Sin más que decir espero disfruten el capítulo~**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**¿¡Mukami!? ¿¡Dónde!?**

Haruka POV

En clases, prestaba toda mi atención en el pizarrón, donde el sensei explicaba problemas matemáticos que me costaba mucho entender, intenté disimular un bostezo que salió de mi boca, volteé y observé a Subaru dormido sobre la mesa, no pude evitar sonreír y pensar en que así tranquilo como estaba, se veía muy lindo.

-Bien, para la otra semana tendrán que entregar un trabajo con los siguientes problemas – Dirigí mi atención nuevamente hacia el sensei, quien mencionó como 30 problemas del libro – El trabajo será en equipo de dos.

-¿En equipo de dos? – Dije en voz baja - ¿Con quién podría formar grupo? – Me pregunté – Los únicos con los que he tenido conversación aquí son a Subaru-kun, Hikari-chan y aunque casi no cuenta, Yoruishi-kun. Estoy segura que Hikari-chan y Yoruishi-kun formarán equipo así que… - Miré a Subaru quien aún dormía.

-Eso es todo por hoy, pueden salir – Dio su orden el sensei y salió, todos los alumnos automáticamente se levantaron y salieron.

-Umm, Subaru-kun – Me levanté y lo llamé con una voz suave, al ver que no recibía respuestas intenté tocar su hombro para levantarlo.

-¿Qué quieres? – Antes de poder llegar, sus ojos se abrieron y me miraron enojado.

-Ah, etto… - Me puse nerviosa.

-Que molesta, habla ya – Me ordenó levantándose de la silla.

-El profesor mandó un trabajo en equipo de dos así que pensaba… En ir contigo.

-Haz lo que quieras – chasqueó la lengua y desvió su mirada a otro lugar yéndose del salón.

-Y yo que pensé que se veía lindo – Suspiré y me apresuré para salir del salón.

Caminando en los pasillos, pude divisar un montón de chicas acumuladas prestando su total atención a algo o alguien.

-¡Kou-kun permítame tomarme una foto con usted! – Escuché a una decir.

-Un momento… ¿Kou-kun? ¿Ese no era el nombre de un Mukami? – Pensé y miré con más curiosidad mientras caminaba.

-¡No, no! ¡Por favor tómese una conmigo! – Pidió otra.

-Jaja, chicas tranquilas, puedo tomarme una con cada una – Escuché esta vez la voz de un chico, tanto él como el montón de chicas empezaron a caminar hacia el lado contrario de mí, hasta que nos encontramos uno al lado del otro miré hacia su dirección y vi, a un chico rubio, quien giró hacia mí como si hubiese sentido mi mirada, me sonrió provocándome un leve sonrojo, gracias a eso no presté atención por donde caminaba y tropecé cayendo al piso, mientras él y sus fans seguían su camino.

¡Auch, duele! – Sobe mis nalguitas que fueron quienes recibieron el impacto del piso, con mis ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¡Oye, ten más cuidado, chibi! – Escuché una voz desconocida pero muy enojada.

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero en ver fueron unos ojos marrones que mostraban mucho enojo, muy pero muy cerca de mí.

-¡KYAA! – Lo empujé hacia atrás asustada.

-¡Maldita, no solo me haces caer encima de ti sino que ahora me empujas ¿No tienes vergüenza?! – Me dijo más enojado que antes, lo observé mejor su cabello también era marrón.

-D-disculpe… - Dije con arrepentimiento de haberlo empujado, dirigí mi mirada apenada a otra dirección.

-Maldición, que problemática – Le oí decir – ¿Y qué hay con esas bragas que cargas? No tienen nada de sensualidad, si quieres que te perdone al menos muéstrame algo más atrevido, joder - Al escuchar eso me sonrojé como un tomate y me levanté rápidamente.

-¡Pervertido! – Salí corriendo de allí aún con mi cara roja.

Por los nervios, entré a un salón vacío y respiré con dificultad por lo rápido que había corrido.

-Tú no eres de esta clase ¿o sí? – Escuché una voz desconocida.

-¡Kya! – Me asusté pensando que estaba sola.

-¿Te asusté? Lo siento… - Su voz era calmada, con más confianza miré quien me hablaba, observando a un chico cabello negro con ojos grises, su mirada era tímida.

-Es que pensé que estaba sola – Le dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Joder, maldita chibi ¿dónde te metiste?! – Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar la puerta se abrió, encontrándome a aquel pervertido con el que había tropezado - ¡Ah, aquí estás! Tus bragas darán pena, pero tu olor es muy… ¿Ah? - Su voz se detuvo unos segundos - ¿Azusa? ¿Qué haces con la chibi?

-¡Deja de llamarme chibi! – Al decir esas palabras me arrepentí, porque me di cuenta de lo alto que era ese chico, sentí como si mi fin estaba a punto de llegar.

-Te llamo como quiera, c-h-i-b-i – Su voz molesta me hizo sentir enfadada.

-Pareces llevarte bien con esta chica, Yuma - Dijo el chico con voz tímida.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Dijimos ambos automáticamente.

-Espera… ¿Yuma? ¿Azusa? – Dije dándome cuenta que eran uno de los nombres que mencionó Hikari, eran unos de los Mukami.

-Pues sí, mi nombre es Mukami, Yuma y él es mi hermano Azusa – Me recalcó.

-A-ah… mucho gusto yo soy Ishida, Haruka – Me presenté nerviosa, porque sabía la verdad, ellos también eran vampiros.

-Que molestia, solo vine a traerte esto. No es mi problema pero hice una excepción contigo – En sus manos llevaba mi bolso, que sin darme cuenta lo deje tirado en el piso cuando tropecé con él.

-¡Mi bolso! – Lo tomé enseguida - ¡G-gracias! – dije avergonzada.

-Que molestia – Vi como el chico cuyo nombre era Yuma sacó un cubo de azúcar y se lo metió a la boca masticándolo – si no despejaras ese olor tan peculiar, no te hubiera seguido con tu bolso – Sonrió y se empezó a acercar a mí lentamente.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? – Di pasos atrás aterrada hasta encontrarme con los brazos de Azusa, quien me tomó de los hombros.

-Yo también, puedo olerlo… es un olor tan indescriptible… - dijo Azusa con esa suave voz.

-A-azusa-kun – Lo miré aterrada.

-Tu cara muestra temor, ¿por qué? – Me preguntó con esos ojos tímidos, el chico más alto ya estaba a pocos centímetros de mí.

-U-ustedes, están actuando raro – Me sentí tan vulnerable, sabía que querían de mí, querían mí sangre.

El timbré para entrar nuevamente a clase sonó, o más bien, otra salvación. Pronto Yuma se alejó de mí y empezaron a entrar uno que otro alumno, aproveché de irme sin decir nada más.

Entré rápidamente a mi clase, aún el profesor no había entrado.

-Haruka, te vez aterrada ¿pasó algo? – Me preguntó Hikari, quien entro unos segundos después de mí.

-Um… Digamos que… tuve unos malos encuentros – Le respondí.

-¿Con los Mukami? – Adivinó.

-Sí… - Admití.

-Ya veo… - No pudo decir más porque el sensei había entrado – Seguimos hablando después, ¿sí? – Se dirigió a su lugar al lado de Yoruishi quien estaba allí sentado.

-Sí… - Le respondí sentándome también.

La puerta fue abierta de nuevo y entró Subaru, el sensei ni se fijó porque empezó enseguida a escribir en el pizarrón, así que tranquilamente se sentó en su lugar.

La clase de biología continuó normalmente, distraída, pensaba en las cosas que le habían pasado con los Mukami, como si fuera mera coincidencia, pude ver a los tres restantes en menos de una hora.

-Bueno, para la siguiente clase en equipo de dos me entregaran el siguiente trabajo que mandaré – El profesor nos dictó muchas preguntas que teníamos que investigar – Los equipos serán elegidos por mí – Dijo haciendo murmurar a los demás alumnos ¿con quién me tocaría? Empezó a nombrar los equipos hasta que por fin mencionó el mío.

-Ishida, Haruka formará equipo con Koizumi, Hikari – Me relajé al saber que me tocaría con al menos alguien que conocía.

-Sakamaki, Subaru formará equipo con Akiru, Yoruishi – Me impresioné por la coincidencias que habían tocado.

-¡Me rehúso! – Escuché la voz de Subaru quejarse con enojo, volteé a verlo – ¡No haré equipo con ése!

-Sakamaki, hágame el favor de guardar silencio – Ordenó el profesor.

-¡Tanaka-Sensei, si quiere puede cambiar conmigo! – Ofreció Hikari levantando su mano.

-No puedo hacer eso, sería dar prioridades cuando los grupos no pueden ser cambiados, Koizumi – Le respondió, vi como Subaru tenía ganas de golpear la mesa, pero no lo hizo.

No entendía porque se había enojado, ¿acaso se llevaban mal? Observé a Yoruishi, quien no mostraba ningún síntoma de enojo o desagrado, más bien estaba como siempre.

**-DESPUÉS DE CLASES-**

Subaru fue el primero en salir, aún enojado, no pude evitar preocuparme y sentir curiosidad, caminaba por los pasillos y vi a Hikari y Yoruishi caminando juntos.

-¡Hikari-Chan! ¡Yoruishi-kun! – Los llamé provocando que se detuvieran.

-¿Oh, Haruka, que se te ofrece? – Me dijo sonriendo.

-E-esto… quería saber, ¿por qué Subaru-kun reaccionó de esa manera por formar equipo con Yoruishi-kun? – Le pregunté.

-Ah… ¿No lo sabes, Haruka…? – Siguió sonriendo.

-¿Saber qué? – Le dije confundida.

-Sobre aquella rivalidad eterna…

-¿Rivalidad eterna…? – Miré a Hikari con confusión quien aún sonreía y me miraba fijamente esperando a que lo descubriera por mí misma.

Recordé, como en libros que leía en el hospital hablaban sobre vampiros y…

-Ustedes son… ¿hombres lobo? – Dije con nerviosismo.

-Enhorabuena, Haruka, has acertado – Su sonrisa jamás se fue de sus labios, y la mirada inexpresiva de Yoruishi tampoco, ahora entendía mejor la situación, los dos sujetos al frente mío no eran más y menos que licántropos, rivales desde tiempos inmemorables de los vampiros.

**-MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI-**

No podía dormir, todo lo ocurrido hoy me daba vueltas en la cabeza, así como yo en la cama, escuché a mi estomagó crujir y recordé que no había comido desde hace un buen tiempo, decidí levantarme e ir a la cocina a comer algo.

Ya en la cocina abrí el refrigerador y solo pude ver un pudín, no quería realmente prepararme algo así que tomé eso, me senté en una pequeña mesa que había allí y comí una cucharada.

-Delicioso – Dije con impresión.

-¿Haruka-san, por qué te comes mi pudín? – Pude a ver a Kanato parado al frente mío con su oso de peluche.

-A-ah, Kanato-kun ¿este pudín era tuyo? – Le dije nerviosa – L-lo siento, no sabía.

-Ese pudín lo había guardado para comerlo más tarde… ¿por qué eres tan desconsiderada? – Escuché sollozos y de pronto vi lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

-¡Kanato-kun, no llores! – Me acerqué a él preocupada – Solo comí un pedazo pequeño, puedes comer lo demás – Le tomé de los hombros.

-¡No quiero comer algo que ya tocaste con tus miserables manos! – Con brusquedad, apartó mis manos de él - ¡Ese pudín era especial para mí ¿por qué no lo entiendes?! – Vi como perdió la cordura y me gritaba sin compasión alguna.

-Lo siento… - Dije aterrada.

-¡No lo sientes, ¿entonces por qué te disculpas?! – Vi como tomó el pudín y rápidamente me lo tiró encima, ensuciándome – Jajaja, ¡que patética te vez! - Guardé silencio sintiendo mucha vergüenza, Kanato me hacía sentir realmente mal - ¡Vamos, llora como la patética chica que eres! Te podría perdonar si lo haces – Siguió riéndose de mí.

-L-lo siento… - Solo alcancé a decir esas palabras, él paró de reír y me miró.

-Eres linda, Haruka-san, ya está bien – Se acercó a mí y yo con temor no pude moverme – Estás toda llena de pudín, pobrecilla – Se acercó a mi rostro y lamió mi mejilla que estaba llena de pudín.

-¡A-ah! – Me aparté de él rápidamente.

-Haruka-san está tan dulce, ¿verdad, Teddy? – Vi como observó a su oso que estaba entre sus brazos.

-B-bueno yo me voy a limpiarme… Buenas noches Kanato-kun… Buenas noches Teddy – Sonreí nerviosa.

-¿Podrías dejar de hablarle a Teddy como si lo conocieras? Soy el único al que necesita. ¿No es cierto, Teddy?

-Y-ya veo.

Hice todo lo posible por irme, sin que me dijera nada, aterrada fui al baño a cambiarme, mientras me cambiaba miré en el espejo lo que no había revisado hoy, las marcas de los colmillos que Laito me hizo ayer no estaban, no sé si cicatrizar tan rápido sea normal realmente, deje mis pensamientos al oír mi estómago crujir de nuevo, a la final ni comí nada, pero no quería acercarme nuevamente a la cocina, me dirigí a mi cuarto con destino a dormir.

Normal POV

**-HABITACIÓN DE HIKARI Y YORUISHI-**

-Amor… - Hikari se acostó en la cama matrimonial donde estaba Yoruishi leyendo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Dejó su libro aún lado y la miró.

-Hoy Haruka me dijo que tuvo encuentro con los Mukami o algo así – Le dijo con su cabeza ya recostada de la almohada.

-¿Te preocupa? – Apago la lámpara que estaba a un lado de él dejando la habitación oscura y se acercó más a ella.

-Sí… ¿crees que sea muy problemático? – Lo miró con preocupación en su mirar.

-No, quédate tranquila – Puso su mano en la cara de Hikari acariciándola – Estoy contigo.

-Yoru... – Ella se sonrojo y sonrió por su acto – bésame – Le pidió cerrando sus ojos, Yoruishi sonrió por su acción.

-No tienes por qué pedirlo – Obedeció y la besó tiernamente para luego separarse y mirarla a los ojos – Buenas noches, te amo Hikari.

-Te amo Yoru – Cerró sus ojos y se recostó del pecho de Yoruishi y él la abrazó.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo 4!**

**Espero les haya gustado ^^ **

**PD: Morí de risas con Yuma, siempre lo hago XD**

**¿Qué les parece que Hikari y Yoruishi sean "hombres lobo"? Quería agregar algo un poco diferente así que dije ¿por qué no? xD Aunque me gustaría saber su opinión sobre ello :)**

**~~EXTRAS DEL CAPÍTULO~~**

**¿Sabías que...?**

**1. Ayato no salió en este capítulo porque está enojado de tantas interrupciones y no lo dejan hacer lo que quiere(?)**

**2. Iba a hacer que Kanato chupara la sangre de Haruka, pero decidí dejarlo para después para no hacerlo tan monótono**

**Creo que es todo, cualquier pregunta, duda, sugerencia, etc, etc es bien recibida **

**Sin más que decir hasta la próxima :D**


	5. Un poco de estudios para variar

**¡Buenas a todos!**

**Pensé que el viernes no llegaría nunca ;-; he estado un tanto estresada ~ pero al menos pude traer la conti :'D espero les guste**

**Como siempre agradezco los reviews, y también agradezco a las personas que han puesto fav y follow :'3**

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**Raven De Acuario: Gracias :'D intento hacer lo posible por no tardar, y que bueno que te gustara la idea de hombres lobo *0* espero te guste este capi.**

**Sofialexandra15: Gracias por el coment *0* y si, lo sabía, una de las razones por las que agregue a los Mukami fue por Yuma y su historia, espero te guste el capi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Un poco de estudios para variar**

Haruka POV

Aquí me encontraba yo, en mi habitación junto con Subaru, intentando hacer la tarea.

-Subaru-kun, ¿estás seguro que es así? – Le pregunté mientras resolvíamos los problemas que había mandado el sensei la noche anterior.

-¡No lo sé, siempre me duermo en esa clase! – Me admitió con una voz muy enojada.

-¿¡Q-qué!? – Dije con impresión - ¿Entonces como resolveremos todo esto? Es muy largo y casi no entiendo nada…. Además, no quiero reprobar – Dije con tristeza.

-Que ruidosa eres – Se quejó Subaru – Puedes pedirle a Reiji que te explique – Me aconsejó.

-¿A Reiji-san? – Repetí - ¿Crees que lo haga?

-No lo sé, pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo – Se levantó destinándose a irse de la habitación.

-¿N-no vendrás conmigo para que también te explique? – Le pregunté nerviosa ya que no quería ir yo sola con Reiji.

-Ni hablar, no le pediré nada a ese – Sentenció y se largó del lugar.

-Que cruel – Susurré y suspiré resignada – Umm ya casi es hora de ir a la escuela – Dije mirando el reloj – Mejor voy a arreglarme.

**-EN LA ESCUELA-**

Suspiré con cansancio mientras caminaba por el pasillo, divagando en mis pensamientos, razón por la cual tropecé sin querer contra alguien, quedé sobre su pecho e involuntariamente alcé la mirada.

Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa ya que, quien me miraba desde arriba, no era otro que Kou. Mukamki, Kou.

-A-ah… esto… - Susurré sonrojada sin saber que decir.

-Oh, que tenemos aquí, una linda chica acaba de tropezar conmigo – Dijo sonriendo el rubio.

-¡L-lo siento! – Me disculpe de inmediato y me separé de él aún sonrojada.

-Jejeje, esa fue una reacción muy interesante – Me dijo riendo bajo – No seas tímida ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-A-ah… Ishida, Haruka – Le respondí tímidamente. Estos nervios me descontrolaban, se supone debería alejarme de los Mukami.

-Un placer conocerte, yo soy Mukami, Kou, aunque ya debes conocerme.

-N-no la verdad no – Oculté la información que Hikari me había dicho.

-¿No? ¿Tú no vez mucha televisión, verdad? – Me preguntó extrañado.

-¿hm? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Lo miré sin entender.

-Oye – La voz de Ayato interrumpió nuestra conversación - ¿Qué haces con este Mukami? – Me preguntó molesto.

-Este… yo… - Los nervios no me dejaban responder.

-Vaya, quien diría que esta linda chica con un olor tan peculiar sería la nueva presa de los Sakamaki – Dijo Kou aun sonriendo – Me pregunto si hay algo detrás de esto.

-Ese no es tu problema – Le respondió Ayato.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el timbre para ir a clases.

-Bueno no quiero llegar tarde a clase, nos vemos luego, Ha-ru-ka-chan – Me sonrió y siguió su camino hacia su salón.

Igualmente iba a dirigirme a mi salón, pero Ayato me lo impidió tomándome del brazo.

-¿Ayato-kun? – Lo miré confundida.

-No creas que lo dejaré pasar, no te quiero volver a ver con algún Mukami ¿entendido? – Me advirtió – Sabes lo que te pasará si me desobedeces.

-S-sí – Le respondí, Ayato solo soltó mi brazo y siguió hacia su clase, de igual forma lo hice yo, mientras pensaba en porque Ayato se comportaba de esa manera cuando se trataba de un Mukami.

**-EN EL SALÓN-**

Entre silenciosamente al salón para que le sensei quien escribía en el pizarrón no descubriera que había llegado tarde, con despacio me senté en mi lugar logrando mi objetivo.

-Bien, menos mal no se dio cuenta – Pensé alegre, saqué mis cosas para destinarse a escribir lo que sea que estaba explicando el sensei.

La hora pasó y todos salieron, empecé a guardas mis cosas mientras bostezaba.

-Te vez muy cansada – Me dijo Hikari quien venía junto con Yoruishi.

-Jeje, digamos que no pude dormir muy bien – Me excusé sonriendo.

-Oh, ya veo – Me respondió con un tono de voz poco convencido – Bueno, quería decirte que mañana puedes venir a nuestra mansión, junto con Subaru para hacer el trabajo de biología.

-"¿Nuestra?" – Repetí - ¿Ustedes viven juntos? – Hikari afirmó.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo viviendo juntos – Sonrió.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan de novios?

-MUCHO tiempo – Me respondió sin dejar su sonrisa.

-¿Mucho tiempo? ¿Qué edad tienen? – Hice otra pregunta curiosa.

-Jiji – Rio Hikari – Es un secreto.

-A-ah, bueno… - Intenté sonreír - ¿Y no les molesta que vaya Subaru-kun…?

-¿Por qué debería molestarnos? – Me devolvió la pregunta la pelirroja.

-Porque… ¿Ustedes se llevan mal, cierto? - Los miré con confusión.

-Ese tipo de rencor es algo que no tiene sentido – Habló Yoruishi, provocando que volteara a verlo con impresión ya que había dicho más de cinco palabras – Algo que no tiene sentido no merece atención – Termino de decir, ni su voz ni su mirada cambió, siempre estuvo inexpresiva.

-Yoruishi-kun… - Lo nombré.

-Ah, mi Yoru siempre tan sabio – Dijo Hikari abalanzándose hacia él abrazándolo.

-Yo tampoco le he visto el sentido a toda esa rivalidad que tiene siglos. Pienso que tiene solución, solo que el orgullo sobrepasa todo… - Pensé mientras observaba a aquellos dos licántropos, si estuvieran juntos los vampiros y hombres lobo lo más probable dominarían el mundo.

-Sabes, Haruka – La voz de Hikari me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y mirarla – Realmente, el único que se comporta así con nosotros es Subaru – Admitió.

-¿A qué te refieres? – La miré confundida.

-Verás, he hablado con los demás Sakamaki y me han tratado de manera distinta.

**-Flashback-**

**NORMAL POV**

_Una noche, Hikari caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, para poder inscribirse, como aún no tenía su uniforme, cargaba una camisa azul descotada con unos pantalones marrones, y zapatos deportivos._

_-Yoru es muy malo, no quiso acompañarme porque estaba ocupado con cosas de la mudanza – Se quejó Hikari quien llevaba una carpeta en sus manos – Debo llevar esto a la administración pero no sé dónde quedará – Siguió caminando buscando su destino hasta que vio a un pelirrojo ojos verdes por el pasillo - ¡Disculpe! – Se acercó a él._

_-¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres? – El pelirrojo la miró._

_-¿Podría decirme donde queda la administración? _

_El pelirrojo observó el descote de la chica, y se quedó embelesado, tenían un gran tamaño, casi se le salía la baba de la boca._

_-¿Disculpe? ¿Está prestando atención? – Lo miró con inocencia._

_-Ah, sí queda al final del pasillo a la derecha – Dijo por fin el chico._

_-¡Gracias! Por cierto me llamo Hikari Koizumi – Le dijo sonriendo._

_-Yo soy Ayato Sakamaki – Le dijo sonriendo pícaramente y mirando una vez más sus notorios senos._

_-¡Bueno nos vemos otro día! ¡Gracias de nuevo! – Se marchó sin más a la administración – Que extraño vampiro, ni me reconoció ni me trató mal – Pensó._

**-Fin ****Flashback-**

Haruka POV

-Tanto Ayato como los demás que me han visto y tal vez reconocido me han tratado bien o simplemente me ignoran– Me comentó Hikari – Laito es quien fue un poco atrevido acercándose más de lo que debía, pero Yoru apareció en ese momento, desde ahí no me ha molestado más. Kanato y Shu me ignoran, Reiji cada vez que se da la oportunidad me trata educadamente – Explicó.

-¿Y Subaru-kun? – Pregunté curiosa.

-Como sabrás, soy muy amable y sociable con todos, quedamos en el mismo salón que Subaru, por lo que intenté socializar con él, sabiendo lo que era – Hizo una pausa – No resultó muy bien, casi tira una mesa por la ventana – Rio un poco – He visto que es muy solitario, así que no sé si es así porque no le gusta la compañía o por lo que somos Yoru y yo.

-Ya veo… – Igualmente reí nerviosa - ¿Y los Mukami? – Pregunté dándome cuenta que aún no decía nada sobre ellos.

-Ni he hablado con ellos, lo que sé es por rumores – respondió.

-Ya veo…

**-DESPUÉS DE CLASES, MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI-**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión buscando a Reiji.

-¿Me pregunto dónde estará Reiji-san? – Dije mientras intentaba encontrar su habitación - ¿eh? – Me detuve al ver a Shu dormido en el pasillo - ¡Shu-san! – Lo llamé.

-Silencio intento dormir – Me dijo con su voz perezosa.

-P-pero… ¿no estaría mejor en tu habitación? – Le pregunté preocupada.

-Se necesita mucho esfuerzo para ir… – Me respondió sin interés.

-P-pero…

-Si tanto quieres que vaya, llévame tú – Me indicó.

-¿Y-yo llevarte…? No sé si tenga la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo…

-Entonces déjame aquí.

-N-no – Puse uno de los brazos de Shu alrededor de mi cuello y lo levanté con mucha fuerza que no sé de donde saqué, vi su rostro dormido y me sonrojé por la cercanía que teníamos. Shu por su parte abrió sus ojos y me miró.

-¿Estás avergonzada? – Me dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-¡N-no! ¿Cómo crees? – Desvié mi mirada aún más sonrojada.

-Tienes la cara roja – Me dijo divertido – Pervertida.

-¿Qué cosas dices? ¡No soy pervertida! – Me defendí nerviosa.

-Tch, que pereza – Cerró sus ojos de nuevo.

-Uhm… - Empecé a caminar hacia su habitación.

-Es aquí – Dijo Shu antes de que pasara la puerta de su habitación.

-A-ah, sí – Le dije abriendo la puerta – Que tonta, estaba llevando a Shu-san sin saber dónde quedaba su habitación – Pensé con vergüenza.

Entre en la habitación y dejé a Shu sobre la cama, antes de irme le pregunté dónde se podría encontrar Reiji, a lo que me respondió que debe estar en su sala de investigación, diciéndome donde quedaba tal sala, fui en dirección hacia ella, toqué la puerta pero no recibí respuestas, decidí entrar, encontrándose a Reiji dormido en el sillón.

-E-está dormido, parece que estaba en medio de una lectura – Pensé fijándose que tenía un libro entre sus manos – Creo que es mejor volver después – Pensé destinándose a salir hasta que escucho un quejido departe de Reiji provocando que me detuviera - ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Estará teniendo una pesadilla? – Me pregunté - ¿Debería despertarlo? – Me acerqué a él un poco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Me preguntó Reiji quien despertó.

-Ah, yo…

-Honestamente, desperté debido al olor de tu sangre – Dijo acomodándose mejor en la silla.

-Lo siento – Dije con arrepentimiento de no haberme ido antes.

-¿Creías que te iba a perdonar con una disculpa? – Me respondió – Sin embargo, te concederé el perdón sólo por esta vez, es más favorable a continuar con una pesadilla – Dije provocando que sonriera.

-Entonces me alegra que Shu-san me dijera dónde estabas – Mencioné alegre – Sino hubiera tardado más en encontrarte.

-Tch, solo mencionar ese nombre me enferma – Dijo con molestia en su voz.

-¿No te llevas bien con él…? – Le pregunté – Pero si son hermanos…

-No es necesario que lo sepas – Me respondió automáticamente - ¿Hay algo de lo que deseas hablar? Estoy seguro que me buscabas para algo, ¿verdad? – Me preguntó dejando atrás el tema.

-Es que hay unos problemas de matemática que no entiendo me preguntaba si podría enseñarme… - Le dije apenada.

-Supongo que es inevitable, pero no permitiré que alguien que vive en la mansión Sakamaki saque malas notas. Muy bien, siéntate en esa silla – Me indicó.

-Está bien – Obedecí sentándome en la silla.

Mientras Reiji me explicaba, había pasado media hora en el mismo ejercicio y aún no lo hacía bien.

-¡Mal! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicarte el mismo problema para que entiendas? – Me regañó Reiji.

-L-lo siento, no se me dan los números – Le dije avergonzada – Me pregunto si antes también era así tan mala con los números – Pensé ¡Reiji es demasiado estricto!

-Has perdido mi estado de ánimo para enseñarte, la lección concluye por hoy. Ahora, si me disculpas – Reiji se fue de la habitación dejándome sola.

-Esto está mal, debo hacerlo mejor la próxima vez – Suspiré agotada – Practicaré un poco antes de ir a dormir, así cuando me enseñe de nuevo será más rápido, espero – Dije empezando a realizar el primer problema.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo!**

**¡Espero les haya gustado! La pequeña Haruka se salvó hoy también de que chuparan su sangre skasjkjska :'D **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo el cual espero publicar pronto :)**


	6. La mansión de los licántropos

***w* Hola de nuevo. Lo sé esta vez fue muy rápido la subida del capi o.o**

**pero estuve muy inspirada, no pude evitarlo ;_;**

**Hasta ni di tiempo de reviews TwT aún así espero les guste este cap~**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**La mansión de los licántropos**

Haruka POV

-Muy bien, estoy aquí. Tengo que hacerlo – Dije mientras veía la puerta al frente de mí, la habitación de Subaru, donde tocaría para poder informarle sobre lo del trabajo con Hikari y Yoruishi, toqué la puerta y no respondió, provocándome que tocara de nuevo - ¡Subaru-kun! – Lo llamé pero seguí sin recibir respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres? – Escuché la voz de Subaru atrás de mí y me volteo enseguida alegre por no tener que buscarlo por más tiempo.

-¡Subaru-kun!… ¿eh? – Mi sonrisa se fue enseguida y mi cara se puso roja como un tomate al ver que Subaru estaba en toalla dejando todo su abdomen descubierto ¿por qué eso me pasaba a mí? ¿¡Por qué!?¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser tan sexy y provocarme estos nervios del horror!?

-¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso nunca has visto a un hombre llegando de darse un baño? – Preguntó normalmente.

-¡N-n-n-no! – Pude decir con dificultad y cerré mis ojos con mis manos por fin, escuché como una pequeña risa salía de Subaru.

-Que genial, esa expresión tuya es realmente emocionante para mí – Me dijo acercándoseme y quitando mis manos de mis ojos, involuntariamente bajé mi mirada y vi de nuevo su desnuda piel.

-¡Kyaaa! – Intenté salir corriendo de ahí, pero Subaru me tomó del brazo y terminé siendo abrazada por él fuertemente, sentía su cuerpo frío y escuchando de nuevo su risa ¿¡cómo puede divertirle mi pánico!? -¡Suéltame! – Le ordené nerviosa.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Esto es muy emocionante – Me admitió – Debería empezar a meterte esto en la cabeza, no puedes desafiarme, nunca – Su voz se oía muy cerca de mi oído provocándome que temblara.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – Una voz salvadora resonó en mis oídos al escuchar a Reiji – Sabes que este tipo de actividades debes realizarlas en tu habitación, no en el medio del pasillo – Mis esperanzas cayeron ¿acaso nos invitaba a continuar en su habitación? ¡No! Yo solo quería que me dejara ir de una vez.

-Tch, maldito eso iba a hacer – Le dijo Subaru quien abrió la puerta de su habitación y rápidamente entró allí junto conmigo.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? – Le reclamé pero enseguida me volteé sonrojada al ver que Subaru tenía la intención de quitarse la toalla al frente mío, sentí como se colocaba la ropa, gracias a todos los santos.

-Ya puedes voltear – Me indicó Subaru, confiando en él me volteé y lo vi completamente vestido dejándome más tranquila, suspiré, observé su habitación y vi un ataúd donde se supone dormía, en la habitación de Shu por el contrario había una cama – Entonces, dime ¿qué quieres? Que estabas llamándome a la puerta.

-¡A-ah sí! – Recordé a que vine a verlo – Hikari-chan me dijo que podíamos ir hoy después de clases a su hogar para hacer el trabajo de biología con Yoruishi-kun.

-Me niego – Dijo automáticamente – Ya había dicho que no formaré equipo con ese.

-¡P-pero, Subaru-kun podrías reprobar! – Intenté insistirle.

-¡No me importa! – Subió su tono de voz - ¡No iré y no me desafíes!

-¡No por ser lo que son tienes que comportarte de esa manera! – Salieron de mí aquellas palabras que no debí decir, en menos de dos segundos Subaru se me acercó arrinconándome a la pared.

-Veo que tu cerebro no lo entiende – Me miró molesto – ¿Quieres que te haga entenderlo? – golpeó a un lado de mí la pared agrietándola. Sin poder responderle, lo miré con miedo - Muy bien, ese rostro tuyo asustado me gusta – Rio - ¿Debería recompensarte? – Tomó mis muñecas fuertemente con una de sus manos y con la otra empezó a bajar mi camisa mostrando mi hombro, se acercó y lo mordió.

-¡Kya! – Grité.

-Que piel tan suave, sólo tuve que perforar ligeramente mis colmillos – Si era cierto, a pesar de gritar y quejarme, había penetrado sus colmillos más "suavemente" sobre mí a pesar de tener la fuerza de romper una pared, él por su parte empezó a succionar mí sangre. Quiero alejarlo pero siento poca energía en mi cuerpo, además de empezar a sentirse realmente caliente ¿por qué?

-mmm… ah – Escuché su voz placentera mientras seguía succionando mi sangre, pequeños sonidos de quejidos también empezaron a salir de mí, liberó sus colmillos de mí dejando que un dolor profundo se extendiera sintiéndose caliente – Tu sangre es… no es mala… - Me dijo mientras me soltaba, liberándome apenas pudiendo quedarme de pie – Pensaba matarte si me parecía mala tu sangre. Te dejaré vivir hasta que me aburra – Sonrió.

**-EN EL INSTITUTO, DESPUÉS DE CLASES-**

-Por alguna razón no dejo de sentirme débil – Dije mientras salía del salón ya que habían terminado las clases.

-¡Haruka! – Oí la voz de Hikari llamándome y volteé para verla.

-Hikari-Chan – Sonreí.

-Yoru nos está esperando en la limosina – Me indicó - ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Subaru? – Dijo mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

-A-ah pues… él me dijo que no…

-Aquí estoy – Volteo para observar a Subaru atrás de mí.

-¡Subaru-kun! – Lo nombré sorprendida - ¿Es que acaso cambiaste de idea? – Le pregunté inocentemente.

-Cállate y vamos – Ordenó sin dar explicaciones.

-¡Bien, vamos! – Hikari como si no pasara nada malo empezó a caminar con nosotros atrás siguiéndola, llegamos hasta la limosina donde el chofer nos abrió la puerta para entrar, encontrándonos a Yoruishi sentado tranquilamente, Hikari entró de primero, siendo seguida por mí y después Subaru, no podía evitar pensar, ¿por qué Subaru había cambiado de idea tan repentinamente? Lo miré de reojo viendo un poco de frustración en sus ojos.

El conductor empezó a conducir hacia la mansión de Hikari y Yoruishi, mientras conducía no dijimos ni una palabra haciéndome sentir sumamente incómoda hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

-¡Bien, ya llegamos! – Dijo Hikari. El chofer nos abrió pudiendo salir de la limosina.

-¡Qué bonita! – Admiré el diseño de aquella gran mansión, era más grande que la de los Sakamaki así que me impresioné más, parecía un castillo.

Entramos a la gran mansión siendo recibidos por varias mucamas y mayordomos.

-¡Bienvenidos! – Hicieron una reverencia a todos nosotros, me impresioné porque en la mansión Sakamaki no me había pasado nada de esto, más bien todos los que trabajaban allí eran misteriosos, ni sabía en qué tiempo arreglaban mi habitación.

-Basta, basta no es necesario tanto formalismo – Les dijo Hikari sonriendo – Por favor Shizuku has el té, estaremos en la sala de estudios haciendo un trabajo.

-Como ordene Hikari-sama – Le respondió la mucama con cabello castaño y dos coletas, enseguida se dirigió a hacer el té.

Nos dirigimos al salón de estudios, sentándonos en un sillón yo y Subaru, en el medio había una mesa y luego otro sillón donde se sentaron Hikari y Yoruishi, antes de comenzar la mucama Shizuku trajo el té empezando a servirlo, Hikari fue la primera en tomar su taza y beber.

-Ah, Shizuku tu té es el mejor – Le dijo sonriendo, enseguida tomé una taza y bebí de ese té el cual estaba delicioso, Yoruishi también había tomado del té, observe a Subaru quien aún no había ni agarrado la taza.

-Subaru-kun ¿no tomarás té? – Le preguntó Hikari.

-No, estoy bien así – Le respondió sin mirarla a los ojos, podía notar algo de enojo en su voz ¿por qué vino? Me pregunté una vez más.

-Bien, Shizuku llévate todo, comenzaremos con el trabajo – Le ordenó a la mucama.

-Como ordene Hikari-sama – Obedeció y se llevó todo saliendo de la habitación.

Empezamos a sacar nuestros útiles, Hikari sacó su laptop para buscar información que no estuviese en los libros, Hikari y yo por ser equipo nos acotábamos cosas e información y nos poníamos de acuerdo en nuestras respuestas, caso contrario con Subaru y Yoruishi, no hablaban, más bien parecía que ni equipo formaran, cada quien escribía por su lado.

-A-ah Hikari-chan ¿dónde está el baño? – Le pregunté avergonzada, pero ya no podía aguantarme.

-Ah, pues, saliendo de aquí a la izquierda hasta el final del pasillo – Me indicó.

-Gracias, vengo enseguida – Les dije sonriendo y levantándome del sillón, Subaru se había levantado también lo cual me sorprendió.

-Te acompaño – Fue lo que dijo.

-O-ok – Le respondí.

Ya en el baño hice mis necesidades, lavé mis manos y las sequé, luego salí encontrándome a Subaru quien se acercó a mí y me llevó hacia atrás, entrando de nuevo al baño y lo cerró.

-¿¡Q-qué haces!? – Le pregunté nerviosa.

-Cállate, estoy estresado – Me admitió – Estar en este lugar me estresa, huele a esos tipos, no puedo creer que esa mucama esté con ellos – Me dijo con voz enojada.

-¿Qué tiene esa mucama? – Pregunté curiosa.

-Es vampira – Dijo sin más.

-¿Vampira? ¿No se supone son enemigos? ¿Por qué estaría aquí?

-No lo sé, pero ya no me importa – Empezó a sostenerme y a quitar el lazo de mi uniforme.

-¡S-Subaru-kun, detente! – Le dije sonrojada intentado detenerlo.

-Cállate y no digas nada – Me ordenó, pero su voz era más tranquila que antes, desabrocho unos botones de mi camisa mostrando más mi cuello – No tienes derecho a rehusarte ni negarme tu sangre, solo tienes que quedarte callada y dejar que te clave mis colmillos – Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, no dije nada, tampoco quería armar un escándalo en la casa de Hikari y Yoruishi, ya me daba vergüenza estar en su baño junto con Subaru haciendo estas cosas, Subaru se acercó a mi cuello y clavó sus colmillos, cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando a que esto acabara lo más pronto posible.

Después de que chupara mi sangre, se empezó a sentir más tranquilo, empecé a abrochar mi camisa y a arreglarme el lazo que había desatado Subaru, sonrojada por lo que hizo, mientras él tranquilamente salió del baño, este situación, cualquiera que nos viera así pensaría que hicimos más que solo chuparme la sangre.

-Vaya, vaya no pensé encontrarlos en este tipo de situación – Escuché la voz de la mucama luego de que Subaru había salido, terminé de arreglarme y salí observándola – Hikari-sama me ordenó a buscarlos ya que tardaban mucho, se había preocupado, pero no veo el por qué – Nos dijo sonriendo.

-Tch – Subaru solo chasqueó la lengua sin responderle.

-Tranquilo, alguien como yo entiende este tipo de situaciones – Nos dijo mientras se alejaba, entonces si es una vampira ¿por qué trabajaría con licántropos?

-Maldita – Fue lo que dijo Subaru al ver que ya se había ido la mucama.

No perdimos más tiempo y nos dirigimos nuevamente al salón de estudios junto con Hikari y Yoruishi.

-¡Haruka, Subaru! – Nos nombró alegre – Pensé que se habrían perdido, me preocupe – Nos dijo aliviada.

-A-ah no, nada de eso – Intenté no mencionar lo que había pasado con Subaru mientras me sentaba en el sillón siendo seguida por él.

-También pensé que Subaru estaría chupando tu sangre – Al terminar esas palabras, Subaru se levantó de la nada.

-¡Ese no es tu problema! – Levantó su mano e iba a golpear la pared que había detrás de Hikari o tal vez a ella misma, pero su mano fue detenida impresionantemente rápido por Yoruishi, quien su expresión pasó a una muy tenebrosa.

-Podrás comportarte como un idiota y no tener conversación alguna conmigo, pero levantar tu mano en mi casa o más bien a Hikari, no te lo permitiré – Le dijo sombríamente, pude sentir como decía más de mil palabras, como si le advirtiera a Subaru que lo destruiría si volvía a hacer tal cosa tan solo con su mirada.

-Tch, maldito – Subaru bajó su mano y se sentó nuevamente en el sillón, siendo seguido por Yoruishi, la mirada de Hikari fue preocupante por unos segundos, pero luego cambió a su sonrisa nuevamente.

-¡Bien, aquí no pasó nada! ¡Continuemos! – Dijo mientras empezó nuevamente a escribir, intenté hacer lo mismo y proseguí, lo mismo hicieron los chicos, ¿de verdad habían olvidado esto tan rápidamente? No podía olvidar esa mirada tenebrosa que me daba escalofríos.

El tiempo pasó, era de madrugada y ya habíamos terminado, a pesar de la hora ya me había acostumbrado un poco a la noche y a dormirme a las 3 am levantándome al medio día. Guardamos todo y nos destinamos a ir a la salida junto con Hikari y Yoruishi.

-Hikari-chan disculpa la forma en la que actuó Subaru – Intenté disculparme de parte del peliblanco mientras me esperaba afuera – Me da vergüenza todo esto – Le admití.

-No te preocupes, entiendo – Sonrió amablemente – Tú estás bien, es lo que importa – Sus palabras provocaron que la mirara intrigada – Bien, nos vemos luego ¿sí? Cuídate mucho – Se despidió sin dejar su sonrisa.

-Sí… - le afirmé – Buenas noches, Hikari-chan, Yoruishi-kun.

-Buenas noches – Me dijo Yoruishi con su misma mirada inexpresiva de siempre.

Subaru y yo seguimos nuestro camino, ya que él no quería entrar una vez más en la limosina de ellos, aunque de todos modos me di cuenta de que no quedaba "tan" lejos de su mansión.

-Subaru-kun… - Lo llamé en voz baja pero lo suficiente como para ser oído por él.

-¿Qué? – Me respondió.

-¿Por qué me acompañaste? – Le pregunté mirándolo a la cara.

-No es algo que te incumba – Me dijo automáticamente, tampoco es que pensaba que me respondería verdaderamente, algo muy dentro de mí me decía que tal vez era por protegerme de ellos. Pero claro, solo era una suposición, pero no pude evitar sonreír si ese era el hecho, sentir la preocupación de alguien hacia ti, se sentía bien ya que, sin mis recuerdos me sentía sola sin nadie a mi lado, pero aun así le di una oportunidad a esta nueva vida, por lo menos hasta recuperar mis recuerdos ¿Cuándo sería eso? ¿Será demasiado tarde cuando los recupere? Solo el tiempo me lo responderá cuando llegue.

Sin intercambiar más palabras seguimos nuestro curso hasta la mansión en aquellas calles solas de madrugada, tal vez a cualquier otra persona le diera miedo, pero estar con Subaru de alguna manera me hacía sentir segura.

Normal POV

-Shizuku... – Nombró Hikari a su mucama quien peinaba su cabello.

-Dígame, Hikari-sama – Le respondió sin dejar de peinar el largo y rojo cabello de Hikari.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó provocando que Shizuku se detuviera por unos segundos de peinar su cabello.

-Que pregunta es esa Hikari-sama. Sabe que estoy bien – Siguió peinando su cabello.

-Sabes porque lo pregunto – Bajó su mirada al piso.

-Admito que fue un poco difícil aguantar la tentación que daba el olor de esa amiga suya, Hikari-sama. Pero ya estoy bien, aunque su compañero se veía aún mejor cuando salió del baño luego de chupar su sangre – Admitió.

-Entonces su sangre si es muy especial – Dijo Hikari, girándose para mirar a Shizuku a los ojos.

-Está usted en lo correcto – Sentenció Shizuku sonriendo mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

* * *

**¡Fin del capi 6!**

**Espero les haya gustado *w***

**Este capi ha sido full Subaru :O**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi. Espero reviews *O* **


	7. Fin de semana con Reiji y una sorpresa

**¡Hola a todos! Espero estén muy bien aquí les traigo el capítulo 7 ^-^**

**~~Respuestas de Reviews~~**

**FairyD: Muchas gracias por tu coment *w* y por las galletas(?) xD me alegra que te haya gustado y espero este capi también sea de tu agrado n_n, y todo a su tiempo con los misterios de Haruka jojo(?)**

**Warrior Girl In Flames: Gracias, me alegra tener nuevos lectores siempre :D. Por el momento no se sabe si habrá segunda temporada, espero que si.**

**BlackMoon: Muchas gracias, espero te guste este capi también n_n**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Fin de semana con Reiji y una sorpresa más**

Haruka POV

Esta noche Reiji hizo una cena especial que se hace una vez al mes, en la cual todos nos sentamos en el gran comedor, toda la comida se veía tan deliciosa y tan bien balanceada, empezamos a comer, llevé un bocado de ensalada a mi boca.

-¡Delicioso! Reiji sabe cocinar muy bien – Pensé mientras llevaba otro bocado, no sabía que los vampiros también comieran comida humana.

-Kitsu-Chan, veo que te ha gustado mucho la comida – Me sorprendí al ver a Laito atrás de mí ¿¡Hasta en la hora de la comida tiene que asustarme!? – Kitsu-chan, hueles a virgen – Me dijo con algo de diversión e impresión en su voz.

-¿¡Eh!?¿P-pero qué dices? – Me sonroje ante lo que dijo, volteé de nuevo hacia al frente donde Ayato me miraba fijamente.

-¿Laito, no te equivocas? – Le preguntó seriamente.

-Sabes que nunca me equivoco, Kitsu-chan nunca ha tenido relaciones sexuales~ – Le reafirmó.

-¡Dejen de hablar de ese tipo de cosas! – Exigí enojada y avergonzada, pero si es cierto lo que Laito dice ¿realmente nunca tuve ese tipo de relaciones antes de perder mi memoria? Quiere decir ¿qué nunca estuve con alguien especial? Tal vez no sea mucho, pero para comenzar a saber algo más de mi pasado me hace sentir un poco reconfortada, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como Ayato sonreía.

-¡Eso quiere decir que seré el primero con quien tengas relaciones! – Dijo Ayato quien apareció al lado de mí, me sonroje totalmente por lo que dijo, si era cierto que no he tenido ese tipo de relación ¡me gustaría que fuera al menos con alguien por el que sienta algo especial! No quiero nada de eso y menos en mi situación actual.

-Suena divertido ¿puedo unirme? - ¡Laito era extremadamente raro! ¿Cómo osa pedir ese tipo de cosas? No lo podría permitir.

-Laito, Ayato – Antes de poder hablar, Reiji les llamó a lo que ellos giraron su mirada hacia él – Es de mala educación que se paren de la mesa cuando se está comiendo.

-Entendido~ - Dijo Laito quien se dirigió nuevamente a su asiento.

-Tch, no creas que esto ha terminado, te robaré tus primeras veces – Me dijo Ayato antes de ir a sentarse nuevamente, ¿Cuál es su obsesión? ¡Al menos déjame escoger con quien será mi primera vez!

Llevé otro bocado a mi boca, al menos quiero disfrutar de esta deliciosa comida, mi vista ahora se fijó en Shu, quien se había levantado, ahora que lo veo ni había probado un trozo de pan.

-Que fastidio – Fue lo que dijo y se marchó del lugar ¿siempre es así en verdad?

-Haragán, nunca tendrá remedio – Escuché decir de Reiji, el otro día había dicho que por solamente escuchar el nombre de Shu le molestaba ¿es que acaso se llevaban mal? Aún esa pregunta me daba mucha curiosidad.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un tenedor dándole al plato, volteo y veo a Kanato quien reía mientras intentaba cortar un pedazo de pollo ¿por qué hace eso? Solo me hacen pensar cada día que esta familia es demasiado rara.

-Ni siquiera en la cena especial que se realiza solo una vez al mes puede dejar de comportarse como un animal – Escuché nuevamente la voz quejosa de Reiji. Kanato al parecer no se dio cuenta porque tal vez ya habría tirado alguna silla por el enojo – Terminamos la cena de hoy.

No puede ser, aún no he terminado, estaba tan deliciosa, ¡no es justo, solo faltaba un poco! Pero no puedo rehusarme a la voz autoritaria de Reiji. Vi como todos se levantaron y se fueron, igualmente me levanté del lugar con destino a irme.

-Espera – Escuché a Reiji quien me llamó y lo miré.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté.

-No tienes nada de modales en la mesa. En cualquier oportunidad tendré que disciplinarte – Me dijo Reiji, si es cierto que comía un poco rápido ¡Pero es que estaba delicioso! – Dejando eso a un lado, te estaré esperando en la sala de estar en media hora para continuar con la lección de matemática.

-Está bien – Afirmé y me fui a darme un relajante baño antes de comenzar con las clases de Reiji.

Como ya se ha vuelto costumbre, en el baño revisé si tenía las marcas que Subaru me había hecho ayer, como siempre, se habían ido rápidamente. No es que me desagradara no tener esas dolorosas marcas, pero me preocupaba ya que, hasta donde yo sé esto no era normal.

Después del relajante baño de espuma me vestí y me dirigí hacia la sala de estar donde Reiji ya estaba allí, miré el reloj y me había retrasado 10 minutos.

-Disculpa la tardanza – Dije antes de escuchar el sermón.

-… Llegaste 10 minutos tarde – Me recordó.

-L-lo siento, estaba tomando un baño – Le dije.

-No se puede evitar, empecemos – Dijo con algo de enojo en su voz, nos sentamos y empezamos la lección, esta vez entendía más que antes, habíamos resuelto 10 problemas exitosamente.

-Bien, estás mejorando – Sus palabras me hicieron feliz, mi esfuerzo valió la pena.

-Sí, estuve practicando – Le sonreí.

-Tomemos un descanso por hoy entonces, prepararé un té – Se levantó y empezó a preparar té, su agradable olor llegó a mi nariz, me fijé que Reiji solo se sirvió para él ¿es que acaso soy invisible? Aunque parece que le gusta mucho el té, observé como gustoso Reiji tomaba de su té.

-Reiji-san…

-¿Qué pasa? – Me miró.

-Pensé que también podría beber té… - Le dije un poco avergonzada ¡pero olía delicioso ¿cómo no querer?!

-Que grosero de tu parte. Parece que he olvidado educarte adecuadamente acerca de tu posición en esta casa.

-¿Eh?

-Mis más sinceras disculpas. No pensé que tendría que decir algo así… - siguió diciendo – Es bastante presuntuoso de tu parte pensar que podrías beber té conmigo. Por no hablar de engreído ¿Entiendes?

-Sí – Le respondí automáticamente ¿pero por qué habla de ese modo? Creo que más mal educado es él.

-Honestamente, eres bastante molesta para ser un siervo.

-¿¡Siervo!? - Pregunté impresionada.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-N-nada.

-¿Es así? En ese caso, concluimos por hoy la lección, puedes irte – Me fui de allí enseguida, me trata como una criada, suspiré resignada y me fui a dormir.

**-AL SIGUIENTE DÍA-**

Caminaba por los pasillos con unas rosas rojas en las manos, ya que Reiji me había ordenado a buscarlas para decorar la habitación antes de comenzar la lección.

-Es muy autoritario – Suspiré mientras seguía caminando y miraba las rosas, por mi distracción choqué con alguien, miré hacia arriba observando a Shu.

-A-ah, lo siento, Shu-san –Me alejé un poco – Buenos días – Le sonreí, era raro verlo caminando y más a esta hora del día.

-Ahh~ - Dijo con pereza y yo me le quedé mirando por unos segundos – Si no hay nada más, me voy.

-¡E-espera! – Lo detuve antes de que se fuera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo te sientes con Reiji-san? – Le pregunté automáticamente, me daba curiosidad saber qué es lo que pasa con ellos dos.

-Bueno… - Con pereza colocó su mano en la nuca de su cuello.

-No te limites a solo decir eso, ¿no son hermanos? – Exigí una respuesta.

-Que ruidosa, eres tan molesta.

-L-lo siento – Me calmé un poco.

-¿Entonces, ya puedo irme?

-Sí… - Se fue de ahí, no saqué nada de información.

-¡Oh, no! Debería darme prisa – Dije acelerando el paso a la habitación de Reiji - ¡Lo siento por mi tardanza! – Dije mientras entraba a su habitación, vi la expresión enojada de Reiji.

-Dime la razón por la que llegas tarde – Me exigió.

-Es que me encontré con Shu-san – Sin darle vuelta al caso, respondí directamente.

-La sola mención de su nombre hace que me duelan los oídos – Me miró con más enojo.

-Uhm… - No dije nada, solo me dirigí al lugar donde pondría las rosas en su jarrón.

-Parece que un olor sorprendentemente dulce deriva de ti – Me dijo provocando que lo mirara intrigada.

-¿Eh?

-Oh, ¿podría ser que aún no lo notas? El olor dulce se origina de tu sangre. Puede ser que te hayas pinchado con alguna espina de las rosas – Miré mi dedo y un poquito de sangre salía de él, pero era lo suficiente como para ser olido por aquél vampiro – Deberías tener más cuidado, tu sangre parece tener ciertas propiedades especiales. Eso excita a los vampiros – Me advirtió.

-D-de acuerdo – Le dije limpiándome el dedo con un pañuelo que tenía en mi bolsillo.

-Muy bien, aprecio a una mujer sensible – Parece de buen humor a pesar de llegar tarde, de todos modos aún no dejo de pensar en lo que pasa entre él y Shu, tal vez estoy siendo un poco metida, pero si estoy viviendo con ellos creo que no estaría mal conocerlos un poco mejor...

-¿Ocurre algo? Parece como si pensaras en algo.

-Ah, no… no es nada – Bajé mi mirada.

-Eso no parece ser el caso. Si hay algo que quieras decir, entonces no dudes en decirlo.

-Ah, umm – Lo pensé mucho antes de poder decirle.

-Adelante – Me invitó a expresarme.

-¿Cuál es exactamente el problema con Shu-san? – Le pregunté de una vez pero con algo de miedo.

-Fufu, ¿parece que sigues queriendo saber lo que pasó? – Escuché que rio un poco – Querer saber esos detalles… realmente eres una mujer entrometida. Muy bien, te lo diré – Hizo una pausa y se sentó – Beatriz, ese era el nombre de nuestra madre. Una mujer que fue asesinada por un cazador de vampiros por orden mía – Admitió.

-¿A tu propia madre? – Dije impresionada y lo miré desconcertada - ¿Por qué…?

-No veo el valor de tales sentimientos tontos. Ella era una monstruosidad, es natural que esté muerta.

**-Flashback-**

**-AÑOS ATRÁS-**

Normal POV

_Reiji se encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca, a pesar de su edad tan joven, le interesaba mucho la lectura y la investigación, su lectura fue interrumpida por su madre Beatriz quien entró._

_-Oh, Reiji, te vez muy entusiasmado con la lectura – Le dijo sonriente, Reiji solo la miró de reojo – Te pareces mucho a tu padre, el rey de los vampiros – Hizo una pausa – Bueno, iré ver cómo le va a Shu – Dijo antes de Reiji poder hablar. _

**-Fin Flashback-**

Aquellos recuerdos que lo frustraban cruzaban por la mente de Reiji mientras miraba a Haruka, pudo notar la cara de "miedo" en ella.

Haruka POV

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara? ¿Tienes miedo de mí? – Pensé detalladamente la situación antes de responder.

-No tengo miedo – Le dije mirándolo fijamente – Tuviste tus razones para hacerlo, aunque tal vez haya habido otros métodos…

-Con que así es… - Vi como sonrió – Bien, si estás satisfecha empecemos con la lección – Me indicó.

-Sí… - Aún quisiera saber más, pero no podría pedirle algo como eso.

Sin más que decir, comenzamos la clase, habíamos resuelto todos los ejercicios exitosamente.

-Bien, has mejorado bastante, casi ni tuve que intervenir. Lo has hecho bien - Me sentí extraña cuando dijo esas palabras - ¿Te sientes honrada? Después de todo has recibido elogios de mí – Bueno, no cabe duda que me sentía "honrada" por tal cosa – Oh, parece que llegó la hora del té. Haré una excepción por hoy y te ofreceré una taza de té, si quieres.

-¿De verdad? – Dije alegre y casi sin creer lo que decía.

-Sí, por supuesto – Me afirmó - ¿Quieres un trago?

-¡Sí, muchas gracias! – Sonreí, al parecer si sabe cómo ser agradable, esperé a que hiciera el té y lo sirviera.

-Aquí tienes, hice un té especial para ti – Me dijo dándome la taza.

-A-ah, gracias – Le agradecí nuevamente extrañada y bebiendo la taza de té, rápidamente me sentí extraña, la taza se cayó de mis manos rompiéndose y derramando todo el té, mi labio se sentía adormecido o más bien todo mí cuerpo.

-Parece que lo encontraste desagradable – Me dijo.

-¿Qué… es… esto? – Intenté pronuncias las palabras.

-¿No te lo dije? Es un té especial que preparé especialmente para ti… con veneno.

-¿¡V-veneno!?

-No te preocupes, no es nada que atente contra tu vida. Pero no debería causarte parálisis – Me explicó, aún sentía mi cuerpo muy extraño, no podía moverme con facilidad, menos hablar.

-¿P-por qué harías a-algo como e-esto? – Intenté hablar con claridad.

-Preguntando algo como eso cuando deberías ponerte a limpiar la taza que rompiste.

-Ahh~ ¿qué pasa aquí? – Observé como Laito apareció de la nada, sonriendo divertido – Escuché mucho ruido allá afuera~ ¿ah? – Laito me observó confundido - ¿De nuevo experimentando con tus nuevas drogas? – Dijo divertido.

-Mi buen humor fue arruinado. Bueno, como sea, limpia tu desorden – Dijo Reiji yéndose como si nada pasó, dejándome sola con Laito aún sin poder mover mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede Kitsu-chan? – Dijo acercándose a mí - ¿No puedes moverte?

-N-no del todo… - Le intenté decir.

-Ah~ entiendo, entiendo. Te ayudaré hasta que salga el efecto – Se acercó más a mí quedando a pocos centímetros, todo su cuerpo encima del mío y yo sin poder moverme de este sillón.

-A-alejate… - Cada vez me sentía más mareada y caliente.

-Kitsu-chan está roja, como una rosa~ - ¿cómo no estarlo? No podía moverme y un hombre estaba encima de mí, todo me daba vueltas.

-M-me siento t-an ca…lien…te – Dije con dificultad.

-Estás sudando mucho por aquí ~ No te preocupes, lameré todo – Dijo empezando a lamer, sentía cosquillas cada vez que pasaba su lengua por mi cuello, bajando cada vez – Fufu se siente bien ¿no Kitsu-chan? Lameré más ~ - Me di cuenta que estaba bajando más mi camisa mostrando más mi pecho.

-¡N-no! – Dije sin aún poder moverme, él tenía el control total sobre mí.

-Vamos~ muéstrame tu apariencia impropia – Rasgó por completo mi camisa dejando solo el sostén negro que cargaba puesto ¡Esto es realmente vergonzoso! Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, lo único que podía lograr hacer, mientras el muy descarado seguía lamiendo, me sentía realmente extraña, una combinación que realmente no sabría decir.

-A-ah – Salió de mi boca un sonido vergonzoso que intentaba desde hace tiempo evitar, Laito se detuvo antes de llegar a mis senos.

-Kitsu-chan se siente bien~ Vamos a hacerla sentir mejor ~ - Sin más que agregar, subió hacia mí y me beso salvajemente – Ah, que calor, dentro de tu boca – Dijo para luego seguir besándome, su lengua se introdujo sin cuidado ni permiso en mi boca explorándola por completo, mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión quería detenerlo antes de que siguiera haciéndome más cosas, succionó mi lengua y la mordió chupando mi sangre desde allí, así continuó, segundos después se separó de mi dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre nuestras bocas – Esta es tu verdadera naturaleza, Kitsu-chan~

-E-eso n-no e-es…

-Eso es. El placer que sientes cuando lamo tu cuerpo, cuando te beso sin compasión~ Ahora, caigamos juntos en el infierno~ - Empezó a darme besos en mi cuello recorriendo todo hasta mi hombro donde mordió chupando más mi sangre.

-¡NO! – Recuperé por completo mi cordura y lo empujé lejos de allí con mucha fuerza, sin esperar nada empecé a correr lejos de allí no importaba si no tuviera camisa, no quería que me hiciera más nada, lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, llegué a mi habitación con suerte sin encontrarme con nadie y de ahí no salí más, puede que venga, después de todo podía aparecer en cualquier lugar, pero solo esperaba a que no pase, me tiré en la cama ocultando mi vergonzoso rostro debajo de la almohada.

NORMAL POV

-Ah~ Kitsu-chan se fue en la parte más excitante~ – Se quejó Laito – Puede ser que… ¿no quiere que su primera vez sea conmigo? – Se preguntó – Esto será divertido~ - Acto seguido fue a buscar a alguien para que limpiara el desastre de té y pedazos rotos de taza que había en el piso.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo!**

**Creo que me pasé un poco XD **

**¡Pobre Kitsu-chan! digo, Haruka(?) jskajks TwT pero que puedo decir, es imposible no pasar por este tipo de cosas en la mansión Sakamaki~**

**¡Y por las cosas que le falta pasar con ellos! D: **

**Y ya saben que es una chica virgen... Laito nunca se equivoca(?) ewe ahora a correr y salvar tu virginidad Haruka-chan(?)**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el capi, nos vemos esperemos la próxima semana con el siguiente capítulo n_n**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	8. Luna llena

**¡Holaaaa! Espero esten bien :) **

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo 8 espero les guste**

**Gracias por sus comentarios/favs/follow *w***

**Dejo el capi rápido antes de irme, cumplí años hace unos días y hoy es que lo celebraré D: me siento más vieja ;n;**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Luna llena**

-¡Subaru-kun, sacamos 100! – Le dije alegremente, aunque él no haya hecho nada, me sentía muy feliz.

-Bien, parece que la lección de Reiji te sirvió – Me miró desde su asiento.

-¡Sí! Gracias por sugerírmelo – Sonreí.

-Como sea – Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

Las clases ya habían terminado, por lo que era hora de regresar a casa. Subaru se había levantado para irse pero lo detuve.

-Subaru-kun ¿podemos irnos juntos a casa? – Le pregunté con la mirada baja.

-Como quieras – Siguió su camino y lo seguí sonriendo.

En el pasillo, nos dirigíamos hacia la salida hasta que alguien interrumpió provocando que nos detuviéramos.

-¡Kitsu-chan~! – Me llamó Laito, me asusté porque aún no había superado lo de ayer, me escondí detrás de Subaru para no tener que verlo a la cara - ¿Ah? ¿Kitsu-chan por qué te escondes detrás de Subaru-kun~? – Me preguntó con intriga en su voz, apreté el uniforme de Subaru, nerviosa – Kitsu-chan, no me ignores, ¿no quieres divertirte un poco?

-Ella no quiere verte, está conmigo, déjala en paz – Aquellas palabras me impresionaron ¿Subaru me defendía de Laito?

-Ah~ Subaru-kun podemos divertirnos todos juntos si es así – Dijo divertido, jamás me gustará esa actitud tan pervertida.

-¡Cállate! ¿Quién querría divertirse contigo? Puta de todo el año – Le dijo enojado.

-Caray, ¿Subaru-kun te hace falta calcio? Estás muy irritado. Debes respetar a tus mayores, por eso es que no me gusta tratar con niños – Suspiró Laito.

-¿¡Qué me dijiste!? ¿¡Quieres morir!? – Se enojó más.

-Bueno, por esta vez te dejaré a Kitsu-chan ya que decidió estar contigo hoy jejeje~ Pero si quieren compañía no duden en decirme~ - Se marchó del lugar.

-Tch – Subaru me tomó del brazo y me llevó con él.

**-EN CAMINO A LA MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI, PARQUE-**

-Subaru-kun – Lo llamé.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Gracias, me salvaste de Laito – Le dije sonriendo ligeramente con un leve sonrojo.

-¡N-no me mal entiendas! – Pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – Solo por hoy lo hice, ya que me siento muy sediento.

Dicho eso, me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me acercó a él.

-¿S-Subaru-kun? – Lo miré un poco confundida, él me miró fijamente.

-No puedo resistirme y menos en este tiempo – Desviando mi mirada pude ver la luna llena en el cielo.

-Luna llena… - Entendí mejor la situación.

-Ah, te diste cuenta – Sonrió – Los vampiros tenemos una sed más insaciable en luna llena – Se acercó más a mí provocándome temor – Por lo que no me negarás tu sangre – Se acercó a mi cuello y quito el lazo de mi uniforme, dejando espacio libre para sus colmillos, temblé por su acción – um ¿qué es esto? – Tocó mi cuello con delicadeza - ¿Dónde están las marcas de ayer? – Bajó más mi camisa mostrando mi hombro, otro lugar donde me había mordido – Aquí tampoco están… ¿cómo es posible que se curen tan rápido? – Me miró fijamente - ¿Qué eres?

-Yo… no lo sé – Desvié mi mirada.

-Si es cierto que perdiste tus recuerdos – Nuevamente se acercó a mi cuello – Debe de haber alguna razón que explique porque tu sangre es así de peculiar, tan irresistible… - Susurró antes de clavar sus colmillos en mi cuello, cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras el succionaba mi sangre. Como era tarde, no había nadie en aquél parque por lo que nadie le impediría seguir con esto.

-Ah...umm…Subaru-kun… - Mis mejillas se sentían calientes. Empecé a dar pasos hacia atrás intentando zafarme de él, pero tropecé con una piedra y terminé en el suelo, con el tobillo lesionado - ¡Me duele! – Me quejé.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? Se supone que debías permanecer tranquila, ahora ve lo que te pasó por no seguir mis órdenes – Me regañó.

-Subaru-kun…

-¿Qué esperas? Levántate – Le obedecí e intente levantarme pero el dolor me lo prohibía.

-M-me duele – Le dije mientras me sobaba.

-Ah, joder no se puede hacer nada… - Vi como Subaru se volteó y arrodillo al frente de mí – Sube.

-Subaru-kun… - Le dije impresionada ¿es que acaso se preocupaba por mí? No, no podría ser eso.

-¡Solo sube! – Me ordenó a lo que enseguida obedecí, quedando recostada sobre su espalda, me tomó con sus brazos las piernas y me levantó, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-G-gracias – Susurré, él no dijo nada solo siguió su camino hasta la mansión, quería saber qué tipo de expresión tendría en este momento mientras me cargaba, pero lo lograba mirarlo, no pudiendo saciar mi curiosidad. A pesar de su mala actitud gruñona podía ser una muy buena persona, de alguna forma me sentía segura.

**-MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI-**

Ya en la mansión, Subaru me llevaría ahora a mi habitación para poder descansar.

-¿¡Qué es esto!? – Escuché la voz de Ayato provocando que Subaru se detuviera - ¿Qué haces con mi comida?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Siguió su camino hasta mi habitación.

-¿Ah? ¡No ignores a Ore-sama! – Dijo Ayato y nos siguió hasta mi habitación.

Ya en mi habitación Subaru me dejo sobre la cama.

-¿¡Ahora si pueden darme una explicación!? – Exigió Ayato.

-Me lesione el tobillo por lo que no podía caminar, Subaru-kun me ayudó – Le expliqué.

-¡Eso no puede ser…!

-Tch, que molestia – Antes de escuchar más quejas de Ayato, Subaru se largó.

-Ese maldito – Dijo Ayato – Y tú – Me miró – Espero estés lista, me siento muy sediento y enojado, por lo que no seré amable.

-¡A-Ayato-kun! – Él se subió a la cama quedando arriba mío y me olfateo – Hueles a ese – Dijo refiriéndose a Subaru, empezó a inspeccionar mi cuello – Tch, dejaste que te mordiera – Me impresioné porque había visto su mordida, dándome a entender que se curaban en cierto tiempo, aún no había pasado ni media hora después de eso – Tendré que dejarte más mordidas hoy.

-¡N-no! – Dije nerviosa.

-¿No? No tienes derecho a rehusarte, solo obedece a tu Ore-sama – Me miró con una mirada que no podía ser desobedecida, sin dejar de sentir el vacío en él – Dejaré en ti marcas que harán saber que eres mía - ¿Suya? ¿¡Suya!? ¿Había oído bien? ¿Él me marcaba como suya? No entendía muy bien porque quería eso, pero cabía la posibilidad de que podría ¿estar celoso? No, nada de eso, solo lo hace tal vez por diversión o por confundirme y eso es lo que logra. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque él empezó a sacar la mi camisa del uniforme aunque puse resistencia a la final terminó de quitarla por completo dejando a la vista todo, hasta mi estómago.

-¡Kya! – Tapé mi pecho con mis brazos, aunque estuvieran ocultos bajo un sostén me daba vergüenza.

-No te tapes – Tomó mis brazos con fuerza con tan solo una sola de sus manos – De verdad que te hace falta más cantidad. Pero tranquila, tendrás el privilegio de que Ore-sama te ayude con eso, siéntete honrada – Se acercó a mi pecho y besó uno de mis senos.

-N-no – Dije sintiendo el rubor en mis mejillas, él no me prestó atención, siguió besando y llevó su mano libre hasta mi seno masajeándolo - a-ah – Un gemido vergonzoso salió de mí, no podía escapar, a donde quiera que fuera él me encontraría, y en cualquier tiempo me haría lo que quisiera.

-¿Vez que te gusta? Sentir el placer que te doy… - Lamió despacio haciéndome gemir nuevamente, mordí mi labio para evitar más sonidos como esos. Él bajó hasta mi estómago y mordió empezando a succionar mi sangre – Ah… tu sangre se volvió más dulce ¿es que lo estás disfrutando mucho, no? Jeje.

-¡T-te equivocas! – Le negué enseguida con pena.

-¿No? ¿Entonces porque tu sangre cambió a una más dulce? Jeje no creas que solo cambia por que sí… es porque estás sintiendo algo placentero – Me explicó – ¡Me gusta! Te dejaré más mordidas – mordió en diferentes partes de mi estómago, mi cuello y mi pecho, succionando mí sangre, así prosiguió, fue tanta la sangre que me quito, que no pude aguantar más, mis ojos se cerraron y no supe más que pasó.

Normal POV

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué ya no escucho tus quejidos? – Ayato levantó su mirada y vio a la chica inconsciente – Tch, maldición. ¡Así no es divertido! – Se quejó – Lo dejaré hasta aquí – Ayato se levantó de la cama y arropó a Haruka antes de irse de allí.

Haruka POV

-¿Q-qué pasó…? – Desperté viendo que ya había amanecido – Anoche, Ayato-kun bebió mucho de mi sangre que me desmayé – Recordé y me fijé que estaba arropada, ¿Ayato me había arropado? Me sonrojé al ver que aún tenía mi parte superior descubierta – Ya no están… - Observé mi estómago que ya no tenía las mordidas de Ayato – Pasaron varias horas desde eso – Recordé las palabras de Subaru ¿Qué se supone que soy? Es algo que no sabré al menos que recupere mis recuerdos.

El día continuó normalmente, Reiji me preparó algo de comida por lo que pude comer bien recuperando mis fuerzas, llegó la noche, fui a la escuela fijándome que Hikari y Yoruishi no habían asistido y recordé que la noche anterior tampoco los vi ¿por qué estarían faltando a clases?

-Haruka-san – Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kanato.

-¿S-sucede algo, Kanato-kun? – Dije un poco nerviosa, aún no había olvidado la noche anterior con el pudín.

-¿Podrías acompañarme? – Me dijo con una voz calmada – Quiero pasar por un lugar antes de ir a casa.

-C-claro, ¿a dónde vamos? – Le dije, sentí que si me rehusaba de todos modos me obligaría a ir, que me patearía o algo parecido.

-No importa… No es como si conocieras la ciudad de todos modos – Dijo divertido mientras caminábamos, tenía razón de todos modos solo conocía el camino a la mansión, no había tomado ni un día para recorrer un poco la ciudad.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

-Aquí es – Dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Un cementerio? ¿Qué harás aquí? – Le pregunté sorprendida.

-Porque la oscuridad y el olor a muerte están dispersos por todo este lugar, se siente bien. Todo es frío y silencioso – Me explicó con una sonrisa - ¿No te parece?

-Bueno, ahora que estoy aquí, realmente me agrada – Le respondí sinceramente, si este era un lugar "especial" para Kanato y me trajo con él, es porque tal vez era una manera de disculparse por lo que pasó anteriormente, o eso es lo que pienso.

-¿No tienes miedo? – Me preguntó.

-No, ¿por qué lo tendría? - Lo miré con confusión.

-De verdad eres idiota – Me sorprendí por sus palabras – Teddy, ella no siente miedo a pesar que estoy a punto de comerla.

-¿Eh? – Kanato se acercó a mí lentamente, por lo que retrocedí con cada paso.

-¿No quieres unirte a esta gente muerta? – Sonrió sádicamente.

-N-no… No puedo morir ahora… - Le respondí – Quiero recuperar mis recuerdos – Le admití.

-Realmente me da igual – Un abrir y cerrar de ojos se acercó a mí y me acorraló en un árbol que estaba atrás de mí – Sería mejor si murieras pronto – Venganza ¿tal vez era una venganza por lo que pasó la noche anterior? De solo pensar que moriría sin saber nada de mí, empecé a llorar, el rio – Lloras… que expresión tan vergonzosa. Una existencia tan atrofiada es terriblemente encantadora… que lindo – Me susurró con una voz más dulce – Creo que te dejaré vivir, por lo linda que has estado – Su humor mejoró sin saber porque, era un chico difícil de entender, pero me alivie por saber que ya no perdería mi vida – Mereces algo mejor… Mis colmillos – Se acercó a mí y me clavó sus colmillos fuertemente.

-¡Duele! ¡Kanato-kun por favor detente! – Le dije con dolor en mi voz.

-Cállate eres ruidosa – Me exigió.

-D-duele mucho... – Dije a lo que Kanato suspiró.

-No se puede evitar. Tendré que hacer que te sientas un poco mejor – Dijo empezando a morderme más suavemente, chupaba con más calma mi sangre empezándome a sentir electrificada sin poder pensar en nada más.

-Que dulce… - Dijo sorprendido – Es como un embrujo que me incita a querer más… - Se separó de mí segundos después – Como presa has alcanzado un nivel superior… - Me admitió en un susurro.

Es cierto que en luna llena, están como que más desesperados, que chuparan mi sangre tan seguido me hacía sentir más débil, debía tener más cuidado en estos tiempos de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**¡Yay! ¿qué les pareció? :D **

**Recuerden que cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica, etc, etc son bien recibidas~**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **

**PD: Me dan risa los "celos" de Ayato, es encantador :3 Aunque se están sobrepasando con Haruka ;_; me da cosita controlar su destino, me siento malota pero al menos son chicos sexys no se puede quejar (?) XD Que Subaru sea tan tsundere también me encanta, hermoso ;_; Kanato es un amor(?)**


	9. ¿Secretos?

**¡Hola a todos! Espero están bien :D **

**Yo me siento de maravilla, por fin vacaciones *w* -cofcoflástimatengaqueestudiarcofcof-**

**Dejando eso a un lado, espero les guste este capítulo x3~ en el capítulo anterior no pude dar respuestas de coments (lo cual me hace sentir muy apenada) me disculpo por eso, doy inicio a eso ahora mismo x3**

**~~Respuestas de Reviews~~**

**Takane12: jaja, si ese Laito es todo un experto XD, gracias por tu coment *w* **

**Raven de acuario: Yo ya extrañaba tus comentarios *-* comprendo esos asuntos escolares ;_; estas semanas han sido muy atareadas para mí, espero te guste este cap x3**

**gabriela andreina 127: Muchas gracias por tu coment, los capítulos no los tengo definidos, lo que si te puedo decir es que pienso hacer este fic algo largo :3 días también indefinidos, siempre que tenga tiempo e inspiración publicaré x3 espero te agrade este cap:3  
**

**Laury Shinn: ¡Gracias! Espero te guste este cap. Intento hacer que todos los personajes aparezcan y no pierdan importancia ninguno, pronto habrá más de Kanato :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**¿Secretos?**

Haruka POV

Caminaba por la ciudad, un poco perdida sin saber a dónde ir.

-Ah, y pensar que Reiji-san me mandó a la tienda a comprar de ese te – Me quejé viendo la dirección que me dio – Como si conociera la ciudad – Suspiré – Y vaya cosas que me dijo…

**-Flashback-**

_-¿Reiji-san? – Lo llamé llegando a la sala de estar donde Reiji me había mandado a llamar._

_-Que pésima criada, tardando en llegar – Se quejó Reiji – Pero necesito que me hagas un favor – Suspiró. _

_-¿De qué trata? – Pregunté curiosa._

_-Se me acabo de mi preciado té, quiero que vayas a la tienda y compres más._

_-Pero no sé dónde queda la tienda – Le dije._

_-No te preocupes por eso, te daré la dirección y dinero suficiente para comprar el té y pagar un taxi._

_-Pero, ¿no es más fácil que la limosina me lleve? – Pregunté torpemente._

_-Ni hablar, es tu castigo por tardar – Sonrió._

**-Fin Flashback-**

-Y pensar que lo hizo para que me perdiera – Me quejé – Aunque es agradable poder sentir la luz del día después de tanto tiempo – Sonreí.

Seguí caminando intentando encontrar la dirección de la tienda me detuve al ver a una persona que conocía viendo una tienda de ropa, era Hikari, a quien en toda la mitad de la semana de clases no había visto, en vez de su uniforme, primera vez que la miraba con otra ropa, un vestido verde con una chaqueta abierta color marrón, tenía unos tacones bajos verdes. Ella volteó hacia mí y me miró sorprendida.

-¡Ah, Haruka! – Dijo felizmente acercándose a mí y me abrazó.

-¡Hikari-chan! – La nombré igualmente sorprendida por su acción.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! – Dijo casi llorando.

-S-sí… Hikari-chan… me asfixias – Le dije por su abrazo que me dificultaba hablar.

-¡Ah, lo siento! – Dijo soltándose de mí inmediatamente - ¿Cómo has estado? – Sonrió.

-B-bien… - Dije ocultando todo lo que me había pasado - ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no has venido más a clases? – Le pregunté un poco preocupada.

-Oh vamos, pensé que ya lo sabrías. Creía que eras más lista, Haruka – Se burló – Los hombres lobo, no podemos soportar en luna llena, nuestros poderes se liberan no pudiendo evitar nuestra forma no humana, por así decirlo – Me explicó.

-¡Que tonta, lo había olvidado! – Dije con ironía - ¿Cómo está Yoruishi-kun?

-Bien, en casa ocupándose de unos asuntos. Yo vine a distraerme un poco, ¡cuando él está ocupado es un poco aburrido estar en casa! – Dijo en un puchero.

-Ya veo – Reí un poco por la acción de Hikari.

-¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?

-Busco esta tienda – Le mostré el papel con la dirección – Reiji me mandó a comprar té pero no sé dónde quede esa tienda…

-Haruka, eres muy distraída ¿sabes? – Rio un poco – Estamos al frente de ella.

Me giré y me apené por la situación, ¡todo este tiempo estuvo al lado mío la dichosa tienda!

-Qué vergüenza – Dije sonrojada.

-Jajaja, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Eres nueva después de todo, en esta ciudad…

-S-sí – Dije evitando decirle sobre mi amnesia.

-Bien, ¿qué esperamos? Entremos para comprar el té – Dijo tomándome del brazo y llevándome hacia la tienda.

Entramos y compramos el té de Reiji.

-Me quedé sin dinero para el taxi – Dije casi llorando, seguro Reiji lo había hecho apropósito, mandándome a comprar un té súper caro.

-No te preocupes, puedo llevarte en mi limosina – Me dijo Hikari salvándome la vida de no irme caminando.

-¡G-gracias! – Dije sonriéndole a mi salvadora.

-¡Pero primero debes pasar el rato conmigo! – Dijo alegremente.

-¿Q-qué?

-¡Ven, comamos un helado! Yo invito – Me tomó el brazo y me llevó con ella nuevamente hasta una pequeña tienda de helados - ¿De qué quieres?

-ah…mm… - Pensé en que sabor sería el indicado para probar primero – Este – Señalé uno blanco.

-Uno de vainilla y otro de chocolate por favor – Ordenó Hikari a lo que el señor obedeció enseguida.

-Aquí tienen – Nos entró nuestros dos helados.

-Gracias – Ella pagó y sostuvo los dos helados – Aquí tienes Haruka – Me entregó el mío.

-Gracias – sonreí y tomé el helado, lo miré unos segundos y le di una lamida - ¡D-delicioso! – Dije lamiendo de nuevo.

-¿No habías probado el de vainilla nunca? – Me preguntó curiosa.

-Más bien, no había probado el helado – Dije riendo un poco nerviosa.

-¿¡De qué planeta eres!? ¿¡Cómo no probarías algo tan maravilloso!? – Me dijo sorprendiéndome.

-A-ah, yo…

-¡No tienes excusas! Ten, prueba este – Puso su helado en mi boca para que probara, lamí un poco de él.

-Está rico, aunque el de vainilla me gustó más – Le dije, había hecho una buena elección.

-El chocolate es lo mejor, pero bueno más para mí, jeje – Siguió lamiendo su helado.

Paso el tiempo, alrededor de 45 minutos. Como había dicho Hikari, me llevó a la mansión Sakamaki en su limosina.

-Fue agradable pasar esta tarde contigo, espero poder volver a repetirlo – Me dijo Hikari.

-¡Sí, yo también espero eso! – Le sonreí y salí de la limosina – Gracias.

Entré rápidamente, pensando en si Reiji me regañaría por tardar tanto, llegue a la sala de estar pero él no estaba.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina para dejar el té, pude ver a Reiji, antes de poder llamarlo, me fijé que estaba muy concentrado cocinando.

-Fufufu, huele bien – Dijo alegre, era la primera vez que lo veía tan "bien" por lo que no quise interrumpir, así que me "escondí" – Perfecto, esto es al dente.

-¿Al dente? ¿Qué es eso? – Dije inconscientemente con una voz lo suficientemente alta para ser oída por Reiji.

-Con que estás ahí – Salí del lugar un poco apenada.

-L-lo siento, te veías tan concentrado que no quise interrumpir – Le hablé con la verdad – Aquí traje tu té.

-Así es, y aun así interrumpiste. Deja el té sobre la mesa y siéntate, te daré un castigo – Obedecí y coloqué el té sobre la mesa, bajando mi mirada preguntándome cual sería el castigo – Cierra los ojos y abre la boca – Obedecí con temor, hasta que sentí algo delicioso dentro de mi boca abriendo mis ojos, ¡Reiji me había dado comida en la boca!

-¡Delicioso!

-Eso es espagueti a la carbonara – Dijo con una sonrisa, se veía feliz.

-Reiji-san ¡sabes cocinar muy bien! – Dije con una sonrisa.

-Es natural. Después de todo, me dedico a eso.

-Me gustaría poder cocinar así – Pensé en voz alta.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe? – Abrí mis ojos con impresión, no pensaba que él me ofrecería ayuda con algo así, pensé que realmente le gustaba mucho cocinar, no podía negarme.

-¡Sí! – Dije alegremente.

-Bien, comencemos con algo sencillo.

Como se dijo, Reiji me enseñaba a cocinar distintos platillos, a pesar de ser muy mala con las matemáticas, en la cocina aprendía realmente rápido, Reiji se veía satisfecho, me dijo cual eran las comidas preferidas de todos sus hermanos menos la de Subaru ya que no tenía, sentí un poco de acercamiento hacia el segundo hermano Sakamaki, realmente me sentía más cómoda.

-Ah, y asegúrate siempre de limpiar cuando estés cocinando. Después de limpiar los platos, limpia la cocina, un buen cocinero siempre lo hace – Me indicó Reiji.

-¡Está bien! – Empecé a limpiar los instrumentos de cocina que habíamos utilizado, al darme cuenta ya el sol se estaba ocultando, habíamos estado mucho tiempo juntos en la cocina sin darme cuenta, mi distracción provocó que el cuchillo que limpiaba se resbalara y me cortara – Auch – Vi como la sangre corría por mi dedo.

-Tu sangre huele demasiado ¿te has cortado? – Me preguntó Reiji acercándose a mí.

-Sí…

-Que poco cuidadosa, y en este tiempo donde un vampiro tiene tanta sed – Me tomó del brazo y me volteó haciendo que nuestras miradas se cruzaran.

-¿Reiji-san? – Lo miré confundida.

-Quédate quieta, chuparé de tu sangre – Dijo acercándose a mi cuello y mordiéndolo. Cerré mis ojos del dolor mientras él se sumergía succionando mi sangre – Delicioso, tu sangre es realmente rica – Dijo con impresión en su voz – No esperaba que otra criada superara los límites de exquisitez en la sangre.

-¿O-otra criada? ¿Q-quien? – Pregunté con confusión, él dejó de morderme y se separó de mí.

-No tienes por qué saberlo, pero me dejaste muy impresionado – Era cierto lo que presentía, antes de mí vivía alguien más con ellos, y al parecer su sangre era también "deliciosa" siento curiosidad por quien sería esa persona…

-Termina de limpiar la cocina y ten más cuidado, rápido porque tenemos clases – Reiji se fue del lugar dejándome sola en mis pensamientos, como ordenó limpie toda la cocina rápidamente, me fui a arreglar para ir a la escuela.

**-EN LA ESCUELA, DESCANSO-**

-¡Cuanta tarea! – Dije quejosamente – Creo que me quedaré a hacerla en la biblioteca mientras pasa la hora del descanso – Pensé dirigiéndome al lugar, me senté en una mesa empezando a hacer la primera tarea, los minutos pasaron y ya había adelantado suficiente.

-Ha-ru-ka-chan~ - Escuché una voz familiar y me gire observando quien era.

-¡K-kou…! - Dije un poco sorprendida.

-Jeje, cuanta confianza. Me agrada ~ aunque no hables tan alto estamos en una biblioteca después de todo – Me guiñó el ojo, sonrojándome un poco avergonzada.

-Lo siento, Kou-san – Desvié mi mirada por la vergüenza.

-¡Nada de eso! Dime solo Kou – Oí como levando un poco su voz.

-K-kou… estamos en la biblioteca – Repetí lo que me había dicho, el rio un poco.

-Que linda gatita – Dijo y se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Gatita?

-Sí, eres una gatita, Neko-chan – Sonrió, tanta distracción no me hizo recordar lo que Ayato me había dicho el día anterior "No quiero volver a verte con alguno de los Mukami".

-L-lo siento, debo irme – Tomé mis cosas y me levanté, pero Kou me tomó del brazo.

-¿Por qué te vas Neko-chan? – O que bien, otro sobrenombre para mí lista.

-Porque si… - Me limité a dar una respuesta más explicativa.

-¿Te caigo mal?

-No es cuestión de eso. No debo estar con ustedes, los Mukami – Me solté de su brazo y seguí caminando.

-Oh, ¿es que ya te advirtieron por la muerte de esa chica? – Sus palabras hicieron que me detuviera y lo mirara.

-¿Qué chica? – Lo miré con confusión.

-¿Es que aún no lo sabes? Jejeje – Pude haberme ido, pero de verdad quería saber de qué trataba todo esto.

-No, ¿podrías decirme? – Tenía que saberlo, simplemente eso.

-No, al menos que me des como recompensa tu sangre~ - Dijo divertido.

-¡N-no! – Salí corriendo de allí, sin poder averiguar nada ¿De qué chica hablaban? ¿Acaso es la criada que mencionó Reiji hoy? O más bien, la persona que presentía que estuvo aquí antes que yo. Quería saberlo, pero no podía dar mi sangre por eso.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! Espero les haya gustado~**

**¿Quien será esa chica? ewe bueno ok, es muy obvio la respuesta xD a pesar de haberla matado en este fic(?) será un poco importante :3 solo un poco ewe no le quitará protagonismo a Haruka(?).**

**Bueno como verán decidí que Kou le dijera también "Neko-chan o gatita" me gusta mucho ese sobrenombre es muy lindo *w* así que decidí dejarlo así~ **

**Sin más que decir nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3**


	10. Descubrimiento

**¡HOLA! ;_; Espero estén bien, a mí... bueno a pesar de ser "vacaciones" ha sido un poco estresante xD en especial estos días, cuando pude ponerme a escribir me interrumpieron, hasta ahora que pude terminar el capi. Como siempre, agradezco sus reviews, favs y follow *-* siempre me hacen feliz~**

* * *

**¡ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN!**

**¡TENGO GRANDES NOTICIAS!**

**Por fin pude "aprender" a "dibujar" en photoshop es por eso que por fin pude publicar los dibujos de Haruka, Hikari y Yoru :) en mi página de deviant art pueden encontrarme por:**

**HaruakiSou**

**No son una gran "maravilla" considero que no soy muy buena dibujando xD Pero hago lo posible por mejorar :) al menos así pueden ver mejor a los personajes y sus diseños de ropa. Pronto publicaré unos cuantos más, cuando tenga tiempo.**

* * *

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**gabriela andreina 127: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi fic ^_^ respecto a tu propuesta me sentiría muy honrada si puedes dibujar a algun personaje n_n como dije arriba, coloqué la página donde tengo mis dibujos de mis personajes (haruka, hikari y yoru)**

**Seshru: ¡Gracias por tu coment! n_n espero te guste este capi también w**

**Hana-chan: Gracias *O* considero que tardé un poco pero aquí ya traje el capi 10~**

**Sin más que decir doy comienzo al capi 10(?)**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Descubrimiento**

Haruka POV

-Impresionante, es una sala muy interesante – Pensé al entrar a un salón de muñecas de cera, no me había dado el tiempo de conocer el lugar donde vivía y me di el tiempo de hacerlo hoy. Pero, ¿por qué tendrían muñecas de cera? Me pregunté observando a cada muñeca notando lo bien arregladas que estaban.

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una hermosa voz cantando que tal vez no se había dado cuenta de mí presencia, di más pasos siguiendo el sonido de esa canción.

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme__  
__Remember me to one who lives there__  
__He once was a true love of mine_

Llegué al fondo de todo el pasillo el cual estaba un poco oscuro, pero pude ver a Kanato sentado al lado de una de las muñecas.

-¿Haruka-san, qué haces aquí? – Kanato me miró pero no parecía enojado.

-Recorría un poco la mansión y descubrí este interesante salón de muñecas de cera, luego escuché esa canción y quería saber quién cantaba – Le admití.

-Ya veo ¿te gusta este lugar? – Lo miré un poco sorprendida al ver que no estaba molesto por interrumpirle.

-Sí, es muy interesante, las muñecas son lindas. Aunque me preguntaba porque tendrían un salón de estos – Le miré intrigada.

-Jeje, esta es mi lugar favorito. Venir aquí anima a Teddy también – Vi como una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Kanato – Sabes, estas muñecas tienen mucha historia.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Le pregunté curiosa.

-Quiero decir, todas estas muñecas estaban vivos antes.

-¿Entonces, ellos eran… humanos…? – Pregunté con algo de temor.

-Jeje, entendiste rápido…

-¿Por qué ahora son muñecos? – Pregunté por mera curiosidad.

-Esa persona – Vi como Kanato señaló a un muñeco de cera detrás de mí – Era un jardinero de "esa persona" de quien estaba interesada…

-¿"Esa persona"?

-En ese tiempo fue muy querido – Vi como Kanato frunció el ceño – Esa persona se convirtió en muñeco después de 3 meses cuando "esa persona" se había cansado de él.

-¿Y quién es "esa persona"? – Pregunté nuevamente, el inclinó su cabeza.

-Hablaba de Teddy, ¿verdad, Teddy? – Parpadeé confundida ante sus palabras no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir con eso, tal vez solo jugaba conmigo, pero no estaba segura – Sabes, tú serías un linda muñeca – Vi como su sonrisa se formaba de nuevo.

-¿Q-qué? – Me sentí un poco aterrada por eso.

-Que hermoso serías un cadáver mudo… Cocería cuidadosamente esa ruidosa boca tuya… Con perlas de vidrios en tus ojos ¿Cuál sería un buen color? Tal vez el mismo que tienes, por alguna razón me parecen bonitos…

-E-espera, Kanato-kun ¿por qué dices esas cosas? – Dije nerviosa.

-Oye, ¿por qué no te haces una muñeca, justo aquí, ahora? – Se levantó del lugar y se acercó a mí, di pasos atrás – Te voy a adornar con gran cuidado, estoy seguro de que Teddy estaría muy feliz con una amiga así.

-¡Yo no quiero ser una muñeca! – Rechacé su oferta y negué con mi cabeza.

-Jeje, ¿de qué tienes tanto miedo? Haciendo esa expresión tan encantadora… ¿Por qué tu cara retorciéndote del miedo es tan linda?

-Kanato-kun…

-Bueno, como sea. Ya me voy… - Vi como Kanato salió del lugar dejándome sola, vi nuevamente a los muñecos y sentí un poco más de temor después de la historia que me contó Kanato, salí rápidamente del lugar.

**-EN LA ESCUELA-**

Nuevamente, decidí dirigirme a la biblioteca en hora del descanso para poder hacer mi tarea, sentándome y empezando a hacerla tranquilamente hasta que, de nuevo me interrumpieron.

-Oh~ Neko-chan es una buena alumna siempre haciendo la tarea – Era Kou, nuevamente.

-Pensé que entenderías que no puedo hablar contigo – Le dije cortante sin mirarlo.

-Ah~ pero te traje un regalo – Lo miré confundida.

-¿De qué hablas? – Pregunté a lo que él solamente sacó de su bolsillo una cajita con un lazo rosado.

-No tienes por qué dármelo, soy una recién conocida y no puedo acercarme a ti – Giré de nuevo mi mirada hacia mi cuaderno prosiguiendo con la tarea.

-Pero lo compre especialmente para ti, debes aceptarlo o me harás sentir mal... – Su tono de voz era casi irrechazable, él tomo mi mentón e hizo que girara a verlo – Neko-chan no seas mal educada y mírame cuando te hablo – Dijo sonriendo provocándome un leve sonrojo.

-Aléjate de ella – Ambos giramos nuestra mirada a Subaru quien había hablado.

-¡Subaru-kun! – Me alegré de que llegara justo a tiempo.

-Ah~ que aburrido, me iré entonces, espero te guste tu regalo Neko-chan – Dejo la cajita sobre la mesa y se fue del lugar dejándome sola con Subaru.

-Y tú, tienes que tener más cuidado, regresemos al salón – Me ordenó y obedecí enseguida guardando todo y el regalo de Kou lo guardé en mi bolsillo, pensando en abrirlo después.

-Gracias, Subaru-kun – Le dije mientras le seguía.

-No me mal entiendas – Fue lo único que dijo, yo sonreí ante su acción tan orgullosa. Podría decir que me parecía algo tierno y lindo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver un alboroto de alumnos.

-¡Vamos tu puedes! Jajaja – Escuché a un alumno decir.

-¡Más fuerte! ¡A él le gusta! Jajaja – Dijo otro.

-¿Qué está pasando allí? – Pregunté queriendo acercarme.

-No es de nuestra incumbencia – Me dijo Subaru – Mejor vayamos al salón.

-Ni hablar, iré a ver qué pasa. Si quieres tú ve y espérame – Me dirigí al lugar del alboroto, pasé entre los alumnos hasta ver a Azusa, siendo golpeado por unos cuantos alumnos.

-¡Denme más, quiero sentir más dolor! – Escuché decir de él ¿por qué? ¿Por qué dice esas cosas tan horribles? ¿Por qué ellos no se detienen? ¡Debo hacer algo!

-Si eso quieres – Dijo uno de los que lo golpeaban divertido.

-¡Detente! – Exigí a lo que todos voltearon a verme – Déjenlo en paz.

-¿Por qué me estás ordenando? ¿Qué Derecho tienes para hacerlo, niña? – Se acercó a mí con una actitud de malote – Ah, pero si eres muy linda – Me tomó el mentón – ¿Debería darte un premio por lo linda que eres? – Sonrió.

-Oye – Aquella persona levanto sin esfuerzo a ese abusador.

-¿¡P-pero qué!? – Él se giró y vio a Yuma.

-Si no quieres morir, más te vale dejes de dártela de la gran cosa, golpeando a Azusa y queriendo hacerle daño a la chibi – Le dijo mirándolo enfadado.

-¡Bájame! ¿Qué te crees que eres? – Exigió el chico que no era sino un poco más alto que yo, nada comparado con Yuma.

-Si tú lo quieres, tu peor pesadilla – Sonrió sádicamente a lo que asusto al chico.

-¡De acuerdo no haré más de estas cosas pero bájame! – Lloró el chico, Yuma lo bajó – Bien… - Luego de estar en el piso, él se giró para pegarle un puñetazo a Yuma, él con facilidad detuvo el golpe con su mano y con la otra le pegó un puñetazo en la cara sacándole un diente, y una patada en el estómago.

-Esto te pasa por no hacerme caso y fui amable – Dijo al ver al chico tirado en el piso, con mucho temor todos los alumnos se alejaron.

-Me las pagarás, maldito – el chico se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar, yo por mi parte me acerqué a Azusa quien yacía tirado en el suelo al parecer inconsciente.

-Debería ir a la enfermería – Dije un poco triste.

-Ah, claro. ¡Vamos! – Sin siquiera poder parpadear Yuma me agarró y me cargó sobre su hombro al igual que Azusa ¿cómo podía tener tanta fuerza?

-¿¡P-pero qué!? ¡Bájame puedo caminar sola! – Me quejé.

-Ni hablar, seguramente eres muy lenta – Salió corriendo hacia la enfermería.

-**ENFERMERÍA-**

-Bien, aquí está – Colocó a Azusa en la cama y a mí en el piso.

-Sigo diciendo que esto no era necesario… - Dije acomodando mi uniforme.

-Que linda eres… - Escuché la voz de Azusa decirme – Me gustaría que una persona como tú me cortara… - Sonrió.

-¿P-por qué dices esas cosas?

-Buenas noches – Escuché otra voz y me giré, viendo a un señor rubio y con anteojos, por alguna razón sentí como si lo conociera.

-Buenas noches – Sonreí amablemente - ¿Usted es…?

-¿No es obvio? Es el doctor de aquí – Me mencionó Yuma, ya lo sabía pero quería saber su nombre, ya que me parecía familiar.

-Creo que quiere saber mi nombre jovencito, después de todo es nueva aquí – Dijo con una sonrisa el hombre – Soy Reinhart; y, como su compañero dijo, soy el doctor de aquí.

-Y-ya veo.

-¿Y bien, qué pasó con el chico? – Miró a Azusa sobre la cama.

-Unos chicos estaban golpeándolo – Le expliqué.

-Veamos – Él se acercó a Azusa y lo examino – Nada grave, solo necesita reposo, pueden dejarlo aquí hasta que terminen las clases.

-Está bien – Dijimos Yuma y yo, para luego salir de allí dejando a Azusa.

**-PASILLOS-**

-¿Por qué te preocupaste por Azusa? – Me preguntó Yuma mientras ambos caminábamos hacia nuestra clase.

-N-no lo sé, pensé que necesitaba ayuda – Bajé mi mirada.

-Ya veo. Pensé que te alejarías de nosotros luego de lo ocurrido.

-Es lo que debo hacer – Suspiré.

-¿Por qué estás con los Sakamaki? – Me preguntó a lo que giré a verlo y me detuve, siendo seguida por él.

-No me quedaba otra alternativa, luego de no tener a donde ir, no sé realmente de donde soy - Salieron de mí aquellas palabras que no debía decir a cualquier persona, sin saber por qué lo hice.

-¿También tienes amnesia? – Preguntó y me sorprendí ante lo que decía – Quiero decir, yo perdí mis recuerdos hace mucho tiempo, tampoco recuerdo ni mi nombre por lo que este no es mi verdadero nombre – No puedo creer que conociera a alguien como yo…

-Este tampoco es mi verdadero nombre – Le admití.

-Bueno, antes estuve en una banda callejera, como no sabía mi nombre me llamaban bear por ser el más alto de todos – Me admitió haciéndome reír un poco.

-¿Y no te sientes mal? ¿No quieres recuperar tus recuerdos?

-A pasado tanto tiempo, realmente ya no importa. Estoy bien con mis hermanos, aunque realmente no lo sean, solo nos conocimos en el orfanato.

-¿Orfanato? – Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por el timbre para regresar a clases.

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado – Dijo Yuma – Bien, hablamos después, chibi – Alborotó mi cabello y se fue rápidamente sin darme tiempo de quejarme.

Así qué, él también tiene amnesia…

Pensaba sobre aquello que me dijo mientras me dirigía al salón.

-**EN EL SALÓN DE CLASES-**

Subaru estaba sentado en su lugar, me había olvidado completamente que me esperara.

-Subaru-kun, perdón por la tardanza – Me senté en mi lugar.

-Tch, no importa – Giró su mirada enojado.

A pesar de todo, por como hablamos normalmente, Yuma no me pareció un mal chico, me agradó hablar con él sobre aquello, pero debía evitar estar con los Mukami.

¿Por qué debía alejarme? Estaba harta de que no me dijeran una respuesta que me convenciera.

**-DESPUÉS DE CLASES, MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI-**

Me dirigía hacia mi habitación a dormir, hasta que vi a Shu en la sala de estar y me acerqué a él.

-Hola, Shu-san – Sé que para él es molesto que lo moleste mientras duerme, pero creo que le agarré un poco de costumbre.

-Hola – Me respondió, me di cuenta hasta ahora que siempre ha tenido esos audífonos, dándome curiosidad que era lo que oía.

-Shu-san ¿qué música oyes?

-Puedes tomar un audífono y escuchar - Me indicó.

-Está bien – Me senté a su lado y él tomó un audífono y lo dirigió hacia mí para que lo tomara, yo lo tomé rozando un poco mis dedos con los suyos, pude notar que abrió sus ojos ante eso.

**-flashback-**

Normal POV

**-Varios años atrás-**

_-Hey, señorito de nuevo te escapas – Le dijo un niño de cabellos marrón a Shu quien estaba en el piso ya que se había caído._

_-¡No me llames así! – Se quejó Shu._

_-Con esas ropas que llevas es imposible no llamarte así – Se burló._

_-Tch – Shu desvió su mirada._

_Había conocido a ese chico, cuyo nombre era Edgar hace unos días después de escaparse de su madre y los deberes aburridos, a pesar de no llevarse bien, siguieron encontrándose por casualidad cada vez que él escapaba._

_-¿Por qué no vamos a jugar mejor? – Le ofreció su mano para levantarlo._

_-¿A qué viene eso? – Le preguntó sin confiar en él._

_-Debe haber una razón por la que siempre te escapas, y es porque estás aburrido allá, divirtámonos jugando – Sonrió, Shu más confiado tomó su mano y se levantó._

_Así se hicieron cada vez más amigos y siempre se juntaban para jugar juntos. _

**-Fin flashback-**

Haruka POV

-¿Shu-san? ¿Shu-san? – Le llamé varias veces pero él no parecía estar prestando atención, luego por fin me miró – Al fin, ya escuché esta música, pero me parece extraña son solo mujeres haciendo sonidos extraños ¿qué tipo de música es? – Le pasé de nuevo el audífono esperando a que él lo tomara, pero al contrario de eso, él me empujó quedando acostada sobre el sofá - ¿¡Shu-san!? – Me asusté por su acción.

-Que interesante eres – Rio ¿acaso me está tomando el pelo?

-¿D-de qué hablas? – Él empezó a apartar mis cabellos mostrando mi cuello, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, ya sabía lo que pasaría, pero en vez de acercarse a mi cuello, él tomo mi mano y la acercó a su cara, sintiendo su frío rostro.

-¿Tienes miedo? Esa expresión tuya y como tu sangre corre por tus venas ¿sabes lo que pasará, cierto? – Llevó mi mano a su boca y mordió uno de mis dedos succionando sangre de allí, saliendo un pequeño quejido de mí.

-S-Shu-san, detente – Mordí mis labios sonrojada.

-Que pervertida, tu sangre está tan caliente, que mujer tan obscena – Su voz parecía sin interés, pero yo notaba que se burlaba de mí – Pero, tu sangre es de buena calidad, tengo que admitirlo, lamió la sangre que quedo resbalando por mi dedo yo la quite rápidamente, él me miró y se levantó para irse – No te acerques a mí – Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

**-HABITACIÓN DE HARUKA-**

-Shu-san actuaba muy raro – Dije mientras entraba en mi habitación – mmm, ahora que lo pienso, recorrí hoy la mansión y él único lugar que no he detallado bien es mi habitación, que tonta – Dije observando la habitación muy bien decorada femeninamente de color rosado - ¡Oh, ahora que también recuerdo! – Saqué de mi bolsillo la cajita de regalo de Kou, la abrí y vi un brazalete que parecía costar mucho dinero, era plateado con unas llaves y un candado como decorado - ¿por qué me regalaría esto? Debo devolvérselo, es mucho para mí, una recién conocida. Pero, es muy lindo – Dije mirándolo mejor – Lo guardaré para que no se pierda – Guardé de nuevo el brazalete en su caja y me dirigí hacia la mesa de noche, abrí la gaveta para poder guardarlo, pero vi una especie de diario dentro - ¿Qué es esto? – Deje la caja arriba de la mesa de noche y tomé el diario, abriéndolo.

"_Mi nombre es Yui Komori, mi estadía en esta mansión ha sido muy aterradora para mí, no he sabido más de mi padre, con esperanza de que algún día viniera por mí seguí en este lugar, sin poder escapar realmente, aquellos vampiros solo deseaban mi sangre, a la final supe el porqué. Yo tenía el corazón de la madre de los trillizos, Cordelia. Una historia muy larga de contar, el por qué estoy aquí no era una coincidencia, yo debía estar aquí. Cordelia casi toma por completo mi cuerpo, pero los hermanos Sakamaki me salvaron, no volví a sentir mi corazón arder de dolor por Cordelia."_

-Yui Komori… ella es… ¿la persona que vivía aquí antes que yo? – Dije mientras leía - ¿Cordelia la madre de los trillizos? ¿Ella tenía su corazón? ¿Eso es posible? – Muchas preguntas surgían que no podían ser respondidas ¿era esto verdad o mentira?

"_Nuevos vampiros llegaron a la escuela, deseosos también de mi sangre. Me decían "Eva" aunque no entendí nunca el porqué. Uno de los Mukami me acosaba más que los demás. Me gustaba alguien, me gustaba tanto porque sentía que de alguna forma le importaba más que a todos los demás, aunque me mantuve en confusiones y desesperos."_

-¿Los Mukami también la conocieron? ¿Eva? ¿Alguien le gustaba? ¿Quién sería esa persona? – Formulé más preguntas sin respuestas.

"_Mis confusiones se fueron, de verdad lo amo. Lo amo tanto que lo deseo solo para mí. Tanto que si me entero que chupase la sangre de otra persona, lo mataría."_

-¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? Siento que cada vez pierde más la cordura…

"_Hoy llegó el día, le quitaré la vida, no importa que me pase después. Tal vez esta sea lo última vez que escriba aquí…"_

-Y sí que fue la última vez, no hay más nada aquí – Dije pasando las demás hojas - ¿por qué este diario no ha sido apartado de aquí? ¿Cuándo tiempo ha pasado desde esto? Todo tipo de pregunta pasaban por mi mente pero la más importante era:

¿Quién es o era Yui Komori?

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo!**

**Yay~ me gustó mucho este capítulo y el "acercamiento" a Yuma me agradó bastante la verdad :)**

**Yui a pesar de todo no la dejé por fuera n_n **

**espero les haya gustado y hasta la próxima :)**


	11. ¿Quién es Yui Komori?

**¡Hola! Tiempo sin pasar para mí He tenido muchas cosas que hacer TwT espero estén bien! **

**Aquí por fin les traigo el capítulo 11, espero les guste. **

**Como siempre, agradezco sus reviews y de igual manera a quien no lo haga que lea este fic *3***

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**gabriela andreina 127: No te preocupes, comprendo nwn aquí traigo por fin el capítulo, espero sea de tu agrado**

**Hana-chan: Gracias, disculpa la tardanza esta vez TwT, como dije arriba he tenido complicaciones, espero te guste este capi x3**

**Seshru: Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado mis dibujos x3, y que agrade Haruka me alegra aun más :D **

**Sin más que decir, doy comienzo al capítulo(?):3**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**¿Quién es Yui Komori?**

Haruka POV

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con la mirada perdida, lo único que pensaba era en aquél diario que había encontrado en mi habitación. Tantas preguntas que no podía responder, tantas cosas que deseaba saber.

-¡Haruka! – Escuché la voz de Hikari y volteé a mirarla como de costumbre, llegaba junto con Yoruishi.

-Buenas noches, Hikari-chan, Yoruishi-kun. Veo que por fin volvieron a clases – Sonreí.

-Sí, ya pasó la semana de luna llena – Formo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jeje – Intenté no dejar mi sonrisa a un lado.

-Pareces tener una sonrisa forzada – Habló Yoruishi, descubriéndome.

-A-ah ¡no es nada! – Me excusé.

-Que digas eso sin que aún preguntemos te deja sospechosa, Haruka – Me miró Hikari incrédulamente, me rendí dejando mi sonrisa forzada y suspiré.

-La verdad, me gustaría hacerles una pregunta – Los miré seriamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Hikari con un tono de preocupación.

-¿Ustedes saben quién es Yui Komori? – Vi como Hikari abría los ojos impresionada.

-¿Cómo sabes de ella? – Fue lo que mencionó la pelirroja.

-Creo que es mejor no decir eso – Desvié mi mirada.

-Komori, Yui… - Hizo una pequeña pausa – Ella fue una estudiante de aquí, lastimosamente no te sabría decir como era porque yo llegué a esta escuela después de... – Se detuvo.

-¿Después de…? – Repetí.

-Pues, escuché que murió unas semanas antes de nuestra llegada. Las chicas de nuestra clase me lo mencionaron, ella vivía con los Sakamaki, es todo lo que sé – Terminó de contar la pelirroja.

-Vivía con los Sakamaki… ella murió… - Analice un poco lo que me había contado, si bien no había escrito más en su diario fue por que murió, tal vez alguien había sido la causa de su muerte, pero no podía estar segura.

-Disculpa por no poder ofrecerte más información – Dijo apenada Hikari.

-No te preocupes, lo que me has dicho me ha servido – Sonreí, pero no estaba satisfecha, debía saber que había pasado y si yo tendría ese mismo destino estando con los hermanos Sakamaki.

Después de clases, me destiné a irme a casa, aún perdida en mis pensamientos.

-¡Neko-chan~! – La voz de aquél rubio enfrente de mí me había detenido.

-H-hola – Salude como si no quedara de otra.

-Te vez muy distraída~ No pude evitar querer interrumpirte en los pensamientos que te mantenían así – Dijo divertido.

-K-Kou… - Debía saberlo, o así lo sentía.

-¿Qué pasa, Neko-chan?

-¿Sabes algo acerca de Yui Komori? – Lo miré fijamente, observando impresión en su mirada, para luego sonreír de nuevo.

-¿Quieres saber acerca de ella? ¿Acerca de Eva? – Me preguntó, ¿Por qué él le diría "Eva"? – Yo puedo decirte todo lo que quieras saber.

-¿Enserio? – Pregunté esperanzada.

-Sí, pero sabes la condición para eso, ¿verdad? –Se acercó a mí, con temor decidí no alejarme, tampoco respondí a su pregunta la cual ya sabía, se acercó hasta mi oído – Tu debes… Darme de beber tu sangre – Me susurró, sentí su aliento y el roce de sus colmillos en mi oreja, pero antes de llegar a lo que quería, alguien interrumpió.

-Vaya, vaya parecen divertirse ¿puedo unirme a la fiesta? – La voz de Laito, provoco que Kou se detuviera y girara a verlo – Kitsu-chan que traviesa, al menos podrías invitarme – Dijo divertido el del sombrero.

-¿De qué hablas? – Dijo un poco molesto Kou.

-¡De que podemos entre los tres divertirnos! – Dijo como si nada Laito, haciéndome sentir avergonzada.

-¿Ah? ¿En qué piensas? ¡No haré ese tipo de cosas! – Dijo aún con un tono de voz enfadado – Me voy – Empezó a dar pasos hacia la salida, Laito lo había espantado.

-¡Espera! ¿No ibas a decirme…? – Lo quise detener pero él siguió caminando.

-Será para después, Neko-chan~ aún tenemos tiempo para los dos~ – Dijo sin voltear a mirarme, luego de terminar de irse, quede sola con Laito.

-Bueno, tendremos que divertirnos nosotros ¿no? – Dijo divertido Laito.

-Ni hablar – Volteé mi mirada, pensando en si hacerle la misma pregunta que a los demás.

-Ah~ te gusta hacerte la difícil, bueno me agrada – Se acercó un poco a mí.

-Laito-kun, quiero hacerte una pregunta – Lo detuve.

-¿Qué es, Kitsu-chan? Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras fufu~

-Quiero que me cuentes sobre Yui Komori – La misma cara de impresión fue formada en Laito.

-¿Cómo sabes de Bitch-chan?

-Yo… descubrí un diario de ella en mi habitación – Le confesé.

-Ya veo – Sonrió – Bien, puedo contarte. Después de todo, lo sé todo sobre Bitch-chan~ Pero, con una condición.

-¿Mi sangre?

-No, no. Eso puedo tomarlo cuando quiera – Dijo divertido – Regresemos juntos a casa y te diré.

**-MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI, HABITACIÓN DE LAITO-**

Con temor entré a su habitación, al parecer él buscaba entre sus cosas algo, lo miré curiosa.

-Aquí está – Dijo acercándose a mí con un libro – Quiero que me leas este libro, Kitsu-chan – 50 sombras de Grey, leí en el título de aquél libro – Luego te contaré todo – Sonrió.

-¿Debo leer todo? – Parpadeé.

-¡Ah, no, no! – Dijo buscando entre páginas – Aquí está la página que quiero que leas – Me dijo entregándome de nuevo el libro, leí un poco internamente antes de hacerlo en voz alta.

-Esto es… ¿un libro erótico? – Le dije sorprendida y apenada a la vez.

-Sí~ Quiero que leas un párrafo muy bien narrado – Se sentó en la cama esperando a que empezara, suspiré.

-Muy bien – Dije mirando el párrafo que leería - Christian pasea la mano, sin prisa y deliberadamente….

Leí todo aquél párrafo, y miré a Laito quien me miraba impresionado.

-Vaya, vaya Kitsu-chan no le avergüenza leer este tipo de cosas, que interesante~ – Dijo divertido.

-N-no, me gusta leer y aprender cosas nuevas – Me sonrojé.

-Ah~ pero ¿no sería mejor si aprendieras físicamente? – Se acercó a mí.

-Laito-kun… Quiero saber sobre Yui Komori – Le recordé el trato que teníamos, él se detuvo de lo que sea que quería hacerme.

-Ah, cierto, cierto~ - Se sentó de nuevo en su cama – Bitch-chan, fue una chica que vivió con nosotros – Empezó a contar, al parecer yo no era la única quien recibía sobrenombres horribles – Ella era muy linda, ¿sabes? Pero también era estúpida – Sonrió – Así como tú, era nuestro suministro de sangre – Dijo divertido, desvié mi mirada un poco enojada – Su sangre era deliciosa, aunque creo que la tuya es mejor – Admitió – Un tiempo corto después, descubrimos que tenía el corazón de la madre de nosotros, Ayato-kun, Kanato-kun y mía. Aquella mujer que fue nuestra madre tenía como nombre, Cordelia.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? – Intervine sin pensar.

-Oh, larga historia. Pero en resumen luego de nosotros matar a nuestra madre, nuestro tío Richter se apodero de su corazón y lo colocó en Bitch-chan – Explicó.

-¿Ustedes… mataron a su madre? – No quería salir del todo del tema, pero no pude evitar hacer esa pregunta - ¿Por qué…?

-Ayato-kun siempre odio a Cordelia – Sonrió – Llegó un momento en que le apuñaló. Ella llegó a mí pidiéndome ayuda, ella debía ser toda mía, así que la tiré del balcón. Ya que, la máxima expresión de amor de un vampiro es la muerte ¿sabes? Después de que nuestro tío se apoderara de su corazón, Kanato quemó su cuerpo.

-¿Tú… amabas a tu madre?

-Sí~ Amar es sinónimo de placer, ¿no? – Vi cómo se ruborizaban sus mejillas un poco, ¿amar sinónimo de placer? – Aún recuerdo su olor, su voz, su esencia… todo…

-H-hablas como si tú y tu madre hubiesen tenido un tipo de relación muy unida – Comenté un poco nerviosa.

-Ah~ teníamos una relación de amantes, Kitsu-chan~

-¿¡Q-qué!? – No podía procesar algo como eso, tener relaciones con tu propia madre, era en verdad algo obsceno.

-Lo que oíste, Kitsu-chan – Dijo divertido – Pero, nos desviamos mucho del tema ¿no lo crees? – Aun así no podía sacarme de la mente algo como eso que hizo con su madre, con razón tenía una personalidad tan pervertida – En resumen, nuestra madre se apoderaría del cuerpo de Bitch-chan, pero logramos detenerlo~ Bitch-chan se salvó. Después llegaron los Mukami, al parecer querían algo con Bitch-chan. Sin darnos cuenta empezó a tener una relación más estrecha con Ayato-kun.

-¿Ayato-kun? – Repetí. ¿Acaso sería de él de quien hablaría Yui en su diario?

-Sí, era muy aburrido. Ayato-kun se volvió muy posesivo ya no compartíamos la sangre de Bitch-chan como antes – Reprochó – Pero al parecer la traviesa de Bitch-chan no estaba satisfecha. La última vez que la vi estaba con Mukami, Ruki.

¿Se había ido con uno de los Mukami? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Debía preguntarle lo faltante de la historia a Ruki entonces?

-¿Y no sabes que más pasó? – Me atreví a preguntar.

-Me encontré con Ayato-kun, me preguntó por Bitch-chan y le dije que estaba con Ruki, él la siguió, pero no sé qué más pasó allí – Sonrió.

-Ya veo… Gracias – Dije para destinarme a irme de su habitación.

-Ah~ cuando quieras vuelve a venir a leerme un poco – Dijo divertido.

-L-luego podrías prestarme ese libro, buenas noches – Dije saliendo y cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

**-AL SIGUIENTE DÍA, ESCUELA-**

Caminaba hacia la azotea, para poder estar más tranquila y sentir el aire fresco. Al abrir la puerta pude fijarme que había alguien allí mirando hacia el cielo, y no era nada más y nada menos que Ruki.

-Ruki-san… – Lo nombré. Él dejo de mirar el cielo y me miró.

-Vaya, quien diría que me encontraría aquí al ganado – Dijo con un tono de voz algo molesta para mis oídos.

-Yo… - empecé a acercarme un poco a él – Quería hacerte una pregunta.

-Realmente no estoy obligado a responderla, pero te escucho.

-Tú… ¿Sabes algo acerca de Yui Komori?

Me armé de valor de preguntarle.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo 11! **

**¿Les gusto? ¿Merece Reviews? ¿Les va gustando el "papel" que tomó Yui?**

**De nuevo disculpo mi tardanza, intentaré para la próxima no tardar.**

* * *

**~Curiosidades del capítulo~**

**1. El libro que leen (Para el que no sepa) si existe, y CREO que hace aparición en el video juego de Diabolik Lovers también, Laito le manda a Yui a leer un libro, pero por el contrario a Haruka ella no lo lee por la vergüenza.**

**2. A Haruka le gusta mucho leer, como muy bien dijo ya que en el hospital lo hacía bastante (recuerdo del capítulo 1) **

**3. ¿Le gustó el libro erótico? Sí, le pareció muy interesante y quiere leerlo, por eso le dijo a Laito que se lo prestara algún día xD.**

* * *

**¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
